XMen once, XMen forever
by learilla
Summary: Los años han pasado. Xavier ha muerto, al igual que la mayoría de los X-Men. Una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre toda la raza mutante y cualquiera que alguna vez luciera una X deben responder a la llamada, en especial aquellos que estuvieron en la Academia
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes son míos (más quisiera), todos pertenecen a Marvel y a _El Hombre, Stan Lee_. Yo solo los uso de vez en cuando para escribir y pasar el rato con ellos.

**Aclaración: **Esto más que un primer capítulo podría considerarse un prólogo. Una leve introducción a lo que está por venir. Espero que les guste y dejen constancia de ello con sustanciosas reviews

--

_Ya no hay dolor. Se ha olvidado de la guerra, ¿o fue la guerra la que se olvidó de ella? No lo sabe, pero si hay algo de lo que sí está segura es de que ella no fue concebida para este tipo de vida. Sin un propósito, sin un objetivo, sin sangre bañando sus manos… ella no es nada. Quiere gritar, huir de esta realidad tan ordenada, volver a oler el miedo de sus víctimas. Daría todo lo que tiene por volver a los viejos tiempos, aquellos que comprendía. Aquellos en los que él aún estaba vivo. _

_Todo empezó con un hombre y su sueño, como suelen empezar las grandes historias. Un sueño de tolerancia y fraternidad, de futuro y prosperidad. Un sueño que solo trajo muerte y destrucción, odios y traición. Un sueño que encarnaba una promesa silenciosa, la única esperanza a la que la gente de su clase podía aferrarse. Hoy ese sueño ya no existe, al igual que su precursor. Charles Francis Xavier está muerto, como también lo están la mayoría de sus x-men, y ella los odia por ello. La abandonaron, la dejaron sola y el dolor quedó sustituido por el vacío. _

-Señorita Kinney el presidente quiere verla –la joven se gira y sonríe. Es hermosa y lo sabe, todo forma parte de su disfraz.

Sus tacones resuenan entre las blancas paredes mientras recorre ese pasillo interminable. Los años han pasado y ella ha crecido, ha aprendido y ha sabido adaptarse. Solo el más fuerte sobrevive, eso le enseñaron, para eso la entrenaron. X-23 también murió el día en el que el sueño se convirtió en una pesilla y el resultado fue un depredador mucho más cruel y mortífero.

Sus modales se refinaron, abandonó el ceño fruncido y la estúpida manía de ir olisqueando por ahí y se convirtió en una de las mujeres más poderosa del planeta. Un rostro en la sombra, unos ojos que todo lo ven y unos labios que todo lo saborea. El cisne asesinó al patito feo y sirve de consejero al león.

Respira, sabiendo que algo no va del todo bien, puede sentirlo, pero esos escalofríos, ese sexto sentido no le pertenecen a ella sino a X-23. Así que los acalla y llama a la puerta. Desde dentro alguien le da el paso.

-¿Quería verme, señor? –su sonrisa se congela en el acto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo nota, con cierto gusto, como su sangre entra en ebullición y el cosquilleo en sus nudillos vuelve a clamar por ser saciado.

Ante ella, el rostro del presidente de Industrias Stark, la más importante empresa de seguridad que rige América, le devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos azules son tan afables como los de un cocodrilo en la hora del almuerzo y aunque el que está tras el escritorio sabe imitar a la perfección ese aire de petulancia tan característico de Nicolás Stark, los sentidos de Laura le gritan que no es él, a la vez que su razón le dice que solo hay una persona lo bastante buena como para haber pasado todos los sistemas de seguridad.

Laura sonríe y un escalofrío recorre la columna vertebral del impostor.

-Raven… -susurra.

La joven cierra la puerta tras ella sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento en falso. No sabe si es un antiguo resquicio de compañerismo o simplemente curiosidad lo que le obliga a ello, pero quiere escuchar lo que tiene que decirle. Se ha debido de tomar muchas molestias para entrar. Además, siempre habrá tiempo de dar la alarma y de que treinta agentes armados hasta los dientes irrumpan en el despacho.

-Veo que apenas has cambiado. –ante ella, la figura de su jefe comienza a deformarse dando paso a una bella pelirroja de piel azul. –Prefiero que me llames Mística, Raven Darkholme se ha hecho demasiado popular.

Nadie habla. Son muchas las preguntas que flotan en el aire y demasiado obvias para ser pronunciadas. Aún así, Laura no puede evitar observar con cierta repugnancia como aquella mujer le hace el tercer grado. Ha cambiado, y eso lo sabe, pero no está preparada para la decepción que ve dibujada en los ojos de su antigua enemiga.

-Hay una alarma mundial para tu búsqueda y captura, Raven. No creo que este sea el lugar más indicando para esconderte.

-Cariño, si alguna ventaja tenemos los metamorfos es que podemos escondernos en cualquier lado –su sonrisa amplia. –Aunque no creo ser la única que se esconde por aquí, ¿no es así… X-23?

Las manos de Laura se cierran en un puño y tiene que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre el escritorio y borrar aquella estúpida sonrisa con sus garras.

"_No. Yo ya no soy así.", _se recuerda.

-Apuesto a que ahora tienes en mente las 38 formas diferentes de matarme en este mismo momento –anuncia con cierto aire triunfal.

-No.

-Mientes –arrastra las palabras, dándole énfasis, deleitándose con la reacción de la muchacha. Si hay algo en lo que Mística es buena, quitando el pequeño detallito de que es la terrorista más buscada del planeta o su imbatible record de beber chupitos, es tocando las narices a las personas.

-Ahora mismo tengo en mente 41 –y esa contestación es justo la que buscaba.

Si hay algo que tiene claro es que necesita a X-23, no al estúpido sucedáneo de humano en el que se ha convertido Laura Kinney.

-Necesito tu ayuda… _Laura _–escupe el nombre, renegando de él, mostrando su desprecio hacia ese nombre tan humano.

-Puedo imaginarme lo que quieres y la respuesta es no –sus manos vuelven a adquirir su color.

-Aún no te he pedido nada –la falsa inocencia en la voz de la pelirroja asquea a Laura. Y así no puede evitar rememorar el pasado, acceder a los recuerdos de X-23 y comprender que haber comenzado aquella charla fue un completo error.

-No permitiré que destruyas aquello que tanto me costó construir, -responde reafirmándose en la negativa, rogando que sea capaz de salir intacta de ahí. -la respuesta sigue siendo no. Tienes veinte segundos para marcharte de aquí antes de que avise a…

-¿Tan bueno es aparentar ser un humano más?

Aquello congeló a la chica en su camino a la salida. Puede notar coma la voz de Mística destila rabia y odio, quizás temor. El aire se acelera y el ruido de un cristal roto a pocos centímetros de su cabeza saca a Laura de su ensimismamiento. Se gira a tiempo de esquivar otro objeto, el marco con la foto de la familia Stark esta vez. Esa no es la Mística fría y calculadora que recuerda, las cosas deben ir bastante mal.

-¿Qué exactamente a lo que te refieres con"aquello que tanto me costó construir? ¿Eh? ¿A esta vida insulsa que llevas de la oficina a tu apartamento y de ahí a las fiestas de la alta sociedad? ¿A esta farsa de vida?

-Algunos nos esforzamos por sobrevivir lo mejor que podemos.

La rabia ha dado paso a la indignación.

-¿A cuántos de esos asquerosos humanos te has tenido que tirar para que hagan la vista gorda contigo en los controles anti-mutantes?

-Te estas pasando Raven. Ya no soy una niña estúpida a la que puedas intimidar. –responde.

-¿Ah no? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿25? ¿26?

-27

-¿27? Te crees que lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? Eres una sufridora, la vida te ha tratado muy mal. Abre los ojos, ¡están matando a tu gente!

Algo se revuelve en el interior de Laura. Todo esto es más de lo que puede soportar. Sus temores hechos palabras, los reproches que tanto lleva silenciando en su cabeza han logrado una voz. Y se muere por patear su culo azulado.

-Lárgate de aquí –susurra. No se ve capaz de soportar el dolor.

-He venido a por X-23 y pienso llevármela, aunque sea a rastras –sentencia con una voz que no deja espacio a réplica.

-Pues me temo que el viaje será en balde. Murió y solo ha quedado esta cáscara vacía que como bien te has encargado de recalcar, tuvo que convertirse en la zorra de la humanidad para poder sobrevivir.

Mística tomó impulso y descargó su puño sobre la mejilla de la niña. Si bien el golpe le dolió más al lanzador que al receptor, Laura se quedó con la intención.

No dijo nada, ¿cómo hacerlo después de lo que le gritaba su alma? Quiso llorar, recordando más tarde que nunca supo cómo hacerlo. En cambio, aquel vacío, aquella tristeza, quedaron suplidos por una rabia primitiva que acogió de buena gana. Agarró a la terrorista de la solapa de su blusa y la estrelló contra el escritorio del despacho. Mística sonrió.

-Cógelo, siéntelo, ámalo. El poder, X, es algo de lo que no podemos desprendernos tan fácilmente, por mucho que tu te empeñes en intentarlo.

-¡Cállate! –su brazo se alza y las garras quedan libres. ¡Al fin!

-¿Quieres matarme? ¡Inténtalo! Somos asesinas X-23, sé cómo te sientes, sé lo que quieres.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡NADA!

-Sé porqué haces todo esto, porqué te castigas a este exilio y ¿sabes qué? Te lo mereces, pero ahora te necesitamos. Es la oportunidad de enmendar tus errores.

-No me merezco ningún tipo de redención –nota como se le quiebra la voz y se le humedecen los ojos. –Yo les maté, cavé sus tumbas con mis propias manos. Les maté Mística, a Lobezno, a Cíclope, a Bobby…

Repentinamente la joven suelta a su presa y se separa de ella.

-Tú no les mataste Laura, fueron esos humanos –por extraño que pueda parecer, la voz de Mística tomó matices maternales. Se acerca a aquella niña con cuerpo de mujer, porque al fin y al cabo eso es lo que es, lo que era, lo que siempre fue. La niña huérfana preferida de la muerte. Demasiado peligrosa para cualquier contacto humano, demasiado poderosa para no aprovecharla.

-No lo evité. Y no puedo dejar de culparme por ello –Mística la mira directamente a los ojos. Esa culpabilidad, esa debilidad es justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Fuimos masacrados Laura, primero por esa loca de Cassandra Nova y luego la desquiciada de Wanda. No permitas que nos lo vuelvan a hacer Laura. ¡No lo permitas!

-No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices –no puede parar de repetir. Todo de lo que ha huido, todo lo que se ha obligado a olvidar… la realidad acaba de golpearla y aún no está lista para soportarla.

-¿No? Dime Laura, ¿qué vida les queda a los mutantes?

-El gobierno se encarga de ellos –intenta contraatacar, rebatir las acusaciones de aquel demonio de ojos amarillos.

-No. El gobierno se encarga de hacinarlos y controlarlos. Reservas de mutantes, ahí es donde los tienen.

-No digas estupideces. Gozan de todas las comodidades.

Mística no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Comodidades? ¡COMODIDADES! He visto niños asfixiados por el simple hecho de no tener apariencia "normal". La ignorancia es demasiado atrevida y me he cansado de matar simples humanos por defender a los míos. Aquí en la ciudad todo es maravilloso. ¿Has salido de Nueva York últimamente? Nada ha cambiado, los campos de concentración, las purgas… ¡NADA! Y por si no fuera suficiente han encontrado la forma de erradicarnos.

-Siempre dicen lo mismo y aquí estamos.

-Nunca ha sido como esta vez, han perfeccionado el Virus del Legado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con… _perfeccionado_?

-No lo sabemos seguro, pero sospechamos que esta vez es un virus personalizado. Se quedaran con los que les interesen y matarán al resto. ¿Por qué sino esa política del registro sino para esto?

Ahora o nunca. Había llegado el momento. Laura por fin era vulnerable. Mística desliza una carpeta sobre la mesa, en dirección a Laura. La muchacha camina hacia el escritorio, aunque ya sepa y sin miedo a error, lo que va a encontrar en ella. Solo existe una persona por la que lo arriesgaría todo y Mística lo sabe. Esa z o r r a lo sabe todo.

-Esa será la primera prueba.

No quiere mirar.

Una vez visto no habrá vuelta atrás.

Y de repente se da cuenta de que ella ya iba a aceptar mucho antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Julian…

-Es hora de volver a reunir a los Nuevos X-Men.


	2. Adaptarse o Morir

****

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes son míos (salvos los que sí lo son, como el pringao de Nicolás Stark) sino que pertenecen al abuelito Lee y a Marvel

**UFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**Ya está aquí. He tardado lo mío, pero es que por una cosa o por otra esto siempre quedaba relegado a un segundo plano. Quiero dar las gracias a Lindo Usagi especialmente por leer el prólogo y por su review. Espero que de verdad te guste. **

**Al ir escribiendo esto, me he dado cuenta con cierta rabia que aún no estoy cómoda y acostumbrada a estos personajes. Y me ha costado la verdad, pero espero que poco a poco esto se solucione. **

**Ya sabéis, si lo leéis, dejadme review andaaaaaaaaaaa para que yo sepa si os va gustando o no. **

**

* * *

**"_Adaptarse o morir" _

Fue justamente lo que pensó X-23 aquel día en el que terminó todo. Con los sentidos embotados por las largas horas de lucha sin tregua, sangre enemiga y amiga cubriendo cada poro de su piel y los cuerpos sin vida de decenas de amigos y mentores a sus pies, tomó la decisión de su vida.

Lloró, por primera vez en su vida X-23, la eterna clon sin sentimientos, lloró. No es algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, por eso, en cuanto notó la humedad sobre sus mejillas se asustó. Con las manos sucias se frotó la cara, aumentando más la suciedad en ésta, pero no sirvió de mucho. Las lágrimas seguían allí, acompañadas de unas cuantas más, simplemente no podía parar.

Siguió adelante, rodeada de aquel horror. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en encontrar una salida. No podía explicarse cómo había acabado todo de aquella manera. El plan no daba lugar a error, ella misma había ayudado a forjarlo. Y si ella no era buena en tácticas de guerra… entonces ¿en qué lo era? Scott trabajó en él día y noche, todos tenían su papel bien encomendado, lo habían ensayado decenas de veces.

¿Qué demonios había salido mal? ¿Por qué habían muerto todos lo de su equipo? ¿Por qué ella había sobrevivido?

En un momento, ella luchaba codo con codo junto a Sendero de Guerra y Loba Venenosa, al minuto siguiente solo había oscuridad y un dolor que le impedía morir en paz. Dos días después y sin saber cómo, todo había cesado, se levantó rodeada por el olor a putrefacción de los cuerpos de sus compañeros y salió de la fortificación que habían decidido atacar.

Recuerda lo tormentosa que resultó ser aquella noche. Allí, bajo la lluvia y sus lágrimas decidió abandonarlo todo. Hacer lo que fuera necesario para dejar de ser X-23 y renacer como Laura Kinney, alguien que de verdad sí pudiera sobrevivir en aquel mundo solamente humano que se estaba forjando. Escondió sus garras en su piel y se obligó a olvidarse si quiera de cómo usarlas.

-¿Señorita Kinney? –la voz de su secretaria a través del intercomunicador la sacó de su ensimismamiento. –Solo quería recordarle su cita de las 5. El caballero se encuentra aquí fuera esperándole.

-Está bien, Elsa, gracias. Dame un par de minutos y hazle pasar.

-Entendido, jefa. –Laura arrugó la frente en un gesto de desaprobación por aquel comentario.

Retomó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cerró su mano derecha en un puño y el cosquilleo que sintió no le gustó demasiado. Había pasado más de una semana desde su último encuentro con Mística y desde entonces X-23 estaba más presente de lo que ha ella le gustaba admitir.

-Maldita sea –susurró.

Se levantó y cogió una carpeta que había sobre su escritorio en el mismo instante en el que la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un atractivo joven de mirada altiva y pelo plateado. Laura se giró, quedando petrificada en el sitio. Aquel rostro era demasiado similar para ser una simple coincidencia.

"_No puede ser"_

El muchacho se acercó a su escritorio y le tendió la mano esbozando la sonrisa más encantadora y jodidamente sexy que Laura había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Thomas Sheperd –dijo a modo de presentación. Incluso su voz resultaba insinuante y atrayente. _¡Dios! _–Se preguntará quién soy y por qué estoy aquí señorita Kinney. Tomaré asiento si no le importa. –viendo que la muchacha seguía sin reaccionar preguntó: -¿Ocurre algo?

Laura volvió a la realidad.

-N-No, lo siento. Es que… bueno, si no fuera por… –_su olor, _pensó.

-¿Si no fuera por?

-Déjelo. Es solo que se parece usted a alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo? –preguntó Thomas divertido mientras su anfitriona tomaba asiento.

-Otra vida. –la respuesta fue escueta y cortante –Pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿qué es lo que le trae hasta aquí? Entenderá que soy una persona muy ocupada y no…

-Sí –le cortó él. –Entiendo que la secretaria personal de Nicolás Stark debe estar muy ocupada, pero entienda usted que yo también vengo en nombre de alguien bastante… poderoso.

A Laura la manera en la que él pronunció la palabra "poderoso", como si disfrutara de un chiste oculto que solo él conocía, no le gustó en absoluto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"_Oh no. Otra vez no". _

-No es fácil arreglar una cita personal conmigo…

-No, ciertamente no lo es –la manía de aquel tipo de cortarle en cada frase estaba empezando a mosquearla.

-…pero deberá disculparme. Tengo otra cita en 10 minutos.

-Mentira.

-¿Perdón? _–"¿cómo se atrevía?"_

-Nunca supiste mentir demasiado bien, X-23. Supongo que no es algo demasiado importante como para incluirlo en un arma.

"_Está bien, se acabó". _

Furiosa, Laura se levantó de su silla haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Lanzó su mano directa hacia el botón para llamar a seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, aquel extraño y exasperante Thomas Sheperd estaba tras ella, apresando su brazo contra su espalda e inmovilizándola por completo.

-Sabía que había algo extraño en ti. ¿Cómo narices has pasado los controles mutantes? –la mutante se relajó y su voz adquirió la textura del hielo. –Suéltame o…

-¿O qué? –"_¿Eso que hay en su cara es una maldita sonrisa?" _-¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado esta postura. Yo, una chica guapa e indefensa… Lo demás podemos dejarlo a la imaginación. ¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo que acabas de decir –contestó sin parar de reír.

-¿A qué, exactamente? –el chico no estaba seguro de saber si quería saber la respuesta o no.

-Ya sabes, lo de… indefensa.

Sin pensarlo, actuando simple y llanamente por puro instinto, Laura le pateó la rodilla izquierda a su opresor. Thomas lanzó un grito de dolor, al tiempo que ella se giraba hacia él y golpeaba su cara con el revés de su mano. Algo dentro de ella chisporroteó y una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujó en su cara. Las garras de su mano derecha volvían a ver la luz.

"_Solo un golpe certero más, así aprenderá. Busca su yugular". _

-Ey. Estoy aquí –la voz del muchacho le llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación. –Eres buena. Un poco lenta quizás, pero eso se solucionará en cuanto vuelvas a la acción. Menudo derechazo tienes –añadió palpándose la mandíbula, allí donde el golpe le había acertado de lleno. –He dejado sobre tu escritorio un par de expedientes y un DVD. Échales un vistazo. Ya me contarás.

-La respuesta sigue siendo un no. Díselo a Raven.

-Sabes que Mística no es de esas personas que aceptan un no tan fácilmente. Solo échale un vistazo a lo que te he dejado. Si aún después de eso sigue siendo no, no te molestaremos más. Te necesitamos X.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué demonios queréis de mí?

-Nada en especial, pero antes que ellos preferimos tenerte nosotros.

Laura aun respiraba con dificultad. Estaba más excitada de lo que jamás admitiría. Aquel chico insufrible había despertado en ella un fuego que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y no pudo más que sonreír cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Por fin todo volvía a adquirir un sentido, una razón para existir. Aquellos pensamientos pertenecían a la mutante que llevaba dentro y a la humana no le importaba en absoluto. Laura Kinney llegaba a su fin y X-23 lo sabía, aunque ambas se negaran a admitirlo.

-Agente Hill, encárguese de los sujetos Mendoza y Keller –Laura se tensó al escuchar el segundo apellido. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes. -¿Algún problema señorita Kinney?

-No. Ningún problema, señor Stark.

-Tengo entendido que hubo un tiempo en el que usted y Julian Keller fueron íntimos. Espero que no haya ningún tipo de problema. Supongo que comprende usted muy bien la situación en la que se encuentra. Siendo mutante…

-No habrá ningún problema señor. –la decisión en su voz disipó cualquier tipo de duda que hubiera en el ambiente. "_¿Así que las armas no saben mentir eh?"_ –Y nunca llegamos a ser nada parecido a "íntimos".

Nicolás Stark esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me alegra oír eso.

La reunión se alargó más tiempo del que Laura esperaba. Cuando salieron del despacho de reuniones, casi todos los empleados ya se habían marchado a casa. Cansada, la morena recordó los expedientes que aquel tipo le había dejado en su despacho. Se dirigió al ascensor, esperó dos interminables minutos y cuando la puerta se abrió la vio.

-Buenas noches. –una rubia despampanante la esperaba dentro del ascensor. Llevaba un ajustado traje de chaqueta verde oscuro y una enorme trenza que le caía por su hombro derecho. -¿Sube?

Laura se montó y presionó el botón de su piso.

-Vaya, parece que la reunión se ha alargado más de la cuenta ¿no? –al parecer la chica tenía intención de entablar una conversación. –Es una putada que nos hagan trabajar hasta esta hora, ¿no crees?

-Supongo –Laura solo quería llegar a casa y darse el baño más largo de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con alguien como ella?

-Vaya, que respuesta más diplomática. ¿Sabes? Esta debe ser la décima vez que nos cruzamos en el ascensor y es la primera vez que intercambiamos algo más que un hola y adiós. Ni siquiera te molesta no saber mi nombre.

Solo quedaban diecisiete pisos más. Los diecisiete pisos más largos de toda su vida.

-Es curioso, ¿no? No ha habido ni una sola vez que me haya montado en este cacharro y tú no hayas aparecido. ¿Qué coincidencia, eh? –"¿_esta Barbie está hablando en serio? ¡Vamos no me jodas!" _

-Una persona precavida no lo tacharía de coincidencia, precisamente. –"_¡Idiota! No entres en su juego. No le sigas el rollo"_, se reprendió ella a sí misma.

-Eso es ser paranoica –respondió la rubia escuetamente.

-Seré paranoica entonces. –_"solo diez pisos más"._

-En cambio hay otro tipo de personas, los soñadores, que lo tacharían de destino.

La rubia se giró para mirar directamente a X-23. Sonreía con sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Algo en sus ojos resplandecía, una intención oculta, una importancia suprema en lo que acababa de decir. Laura estaba más que harta de ojos resplandecientes. Primero el rarito del pelo plateado y ahora la rubia asquerosamente perfecta. Añadiría un whisky a su baño de burbujas sin dudarlo.

En cuanto llegó a su piso, se bajó y ni siquiera se despidió. Recogió sus cosas de su despacho y se marchó a casa. Esta vez tuvo la suficiente cabeza fría como para usar las escaleras. Laura nunca había creído en las coincidencias.

* * *

Rossetto's estaba a más de quince minutos en dirección contraria a la Torre Stark. Lo que sumado a las colas que solía haber, le suponía a Laura más de media hora de retraso, lo que por una cosa u otra se traducía en una hora menos de sueño cada mañana, pero merecía la pena. Los bollos de Rossetto's eran los mejores de la ciudad. Y eso mismo pensaba Laura mientras se metía en su Land Rover con un bollo entre los dientes y la comisura de la boca manchada de polvo blanco. Dejó la caja con cinco bollos más en el asiento del copiloto y metió la llave en el contacto. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la carpeta roja con los expedientes y el DVD que Thomas le había dado ayer. Alargó la mano para cogerlos pero en seguida la retiró, quería dejar todo lo ocurrido ayer en el ayer. Volvió su atención a la carretera y así se quedó, quieta y con la mente en blanco, durante diez minutos más. Harta de todo, cogió el DVD y con movimientos furiosos lo metió en el reproductor del coche al mismo tiempo que abría la carpeta para echarle un vistazo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…

Los supuestos "expedientes" no eran más que fotos de niños de no más de quince años con su nombre, su lugar de procedencia y sus… _"¿poderes?_. _¿Qué pretendía ese idiota? ¿Qué formara un ejército con un grupo de niñatos? ¿Hablar con las cucarachas? ¿Qué clase de poder asqueroso era ese? Tenían que estar de broma"._

Una voz mecánica captó su atención. Miró la pantalla del navegador y lo que vio le heló la sangre. Unas voces fuera de cámara discutían resultados matemáticos, pero eso no le importaba. En el centro, un par de niñas miraban asustadas a todos lados. Totalmente idénticas, los ojos verdes, el pelo rosa, las membranas entre sus dedos, las branquias en su cuello. El ojo experto de Laura no fue capaz de localizar ninguna diferencia, por nimia que fuera.Las pupilas de las tres se dilataron cuando se dieron cuenta, ellas en la grabación y Laura en su coche, que la habitación acristalada donde se encontraban empezaba a llenarse de gas. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero a los pocos minutos los ojos y oídos de la niña de la izquierda empezaron a sangrar. La mutante se contrajo de dolor mientras su igual no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla desesperada. La niña cayó al suelo, muerta, mientras la otra se mantuvo en pie, impasible.

La grabación se cortó.

-¡Dios mío! –Laura no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

Arrancó el coche como si fuera una autómata y puso el piloto automático hacia el trabajo. Su mente empezaba a procesar las imágenes que acababa de ver. ¿Qué narices era todo aquello? ¿Qué función podía tener todo aquello? ¿Asesinar niños? ¿Por qué?

Un par de coches la estaban siguiendo, se alegró de averiguar que aún era capaz de detectar ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente. Quitó el piloto automático, pisó el acelerador a fondo y se encargó de perderlos. Aquello no le olía demasiado bien.

-El Presidente la espera en su despacho, señorita Kinney.

-Gracias Meggan.

"_¡Mierda!" _

Antes de llegar a su despacho, se las arregló para desviarse al baño. Necesitaba respirar. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó la cara. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se levantó para mirarse al espejo. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado, sus ojos exhumaban un fuego que hacía tiempo no habían vuelto a ver y su respiración estaba muy calmada, quizás demasiado. Laura se miraba al espejo y X-23 le devolvía el reflejo. Aquello le gustaba.

Entró en su despacho y efectivamente Nicolás Stark estaba allí. Él le sonrió y ella volvió a colocarse la máscara.

-Señor Stark –dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Laura –él se acercó más. –Ayer me dejaste bastante preocupado. Tu incomodidad, ese whisky doble, tu desvelo a las tres de la mañana.

La mutante enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por casualidad me está investigando, señor?

-Ya sabes lo pendiente que siempre he estado de ti –alargó su mano hasta la cintura de avispa de ella.

-No me cabe la menor duda.

Sin mirarlo una sola vez, Laura se dirigió hasta su escritorio para encontrarse todos sus papeles revueltos. Ella miró hacia la puerta en el mismo instante en el que un par de guardias de seguridad entraban por ella. Dos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D completamente escudados.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó ofendida.

-Hemos detectados ciertas… irregularidades que nos han alertado.

-¿Qué clase de irregularidades justifican tal invasión de mi intimidad?

Su jefe se tomó su tiempo en contestar. Le lanzó un par de miradas silenciosas cargadas de significado y habló.

-La clase que nos hace sospechar que quizás no eres todo lo que dices ser.

La mujer guardó silencio, en momentos como aquellos sin duda era la mejor opción. Miró a las guardias y vio como uno de ellos sacaba un arma y la disparaba. Un dardo rojo le alcanzó en el hombro y ella siguió sin inmutarse.

-Sea lo que sea lo que haya en esta cosa mi organismo lo contrarrestará en un par de minutos.

-Puede que antes lo hiciera –Laura empezó a sentir cierta debilidad en las piernas y tuvo que sujetarse al escritorio. –Veo que esto actúa antes de lo que estimamos. Verás, lo que ahora mismo corre por tu torrente sanguíneo es la última droga de diseño que hay en la calle. Los niños lo flipan con ella y tengo entendido que da ciertos subidotes, con sus correspondientes bajones. Esta está un poco adulterada. ¿Adivinas que parte hemos omitido?

La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué no…

-¿Qué por qué no tu poder de regeneración no elimina la toxina? Bueno, démosle las gracias a una de las fórmulas de la Doctora Rao –Nicolás Stark con su pelo perfectamente engominado y su olor a colonia cara se acercó a Laura. Le sonreía y eso a ella le hervía la sangre. –El ser humano es un animal de costumbres y tú no eres una excepción. Te has vuelto descuidada, Laura. X-23 nunca hubiera permitido ese café más amargo de lo normal, ni la mantequilla con un olor extraño en su sándwich de atún. Tanto te empeñaste en ser humana, que por una razón o por otra querías poder llegar a creértelo.

-Hijo de pu…

-Shhh –la silenció con sus propios dedos. –Las niñas buenas no dicen ese tipo de cosas. Pero tranquila, no es nada permanente. Ya perdimos a Arma-X en esa estúpida Guerra de los Genes. No íbamos a cometer el mismo error contigo. Ese poder tuyo es demasiado preciado para nosotros y nuestro proyecto.

Nicolás cogió a Laura de un puñado de pelo y tiró con fuerza hasta arrancarle unos cuantos de sus cabellos y tendérselos a uno de los guardias que los guardó en una bolsa de plástico. Ella gritó, más por rabia que por dolor. Escupió a los pies de su jefe y le miró con odio.

-Mátame –susurró.

-¿Qué?

-Que me mates, aquí y ahora, o la próxima vez que nos veamos verás tu corazón caliente y palpitante entre mis manos.

Él comenzó a reírse. Dio señales a sus hombres para que se llevaran a Laura y se levantó.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te conserve después de que todo esto acabe. No es fácil encontrar a alguien como tú.

Los guardias tomaron a Laura por los brazos, uno a cada lado. Su cuerpo sin fuerza colgaba entre ambos. Sus zapatos cayeron al suelo.

-Bueno… -volvió a susurrar. –Ya sabes lo que dicen. Ahora yo soy la mejor en lo que hago.

Nicolás se volvió alarmado ante aquellas palabras, a tiempo de ver como la cuchilla del pie derecho de Laura traspasaba la armadura y degollaba al soldado de su izquierda. Con un par de golpes rápidos y certeros más, se deshizo de su otro opresor, rompiéndole ambas rodillas para que cayera al suelo y partiéndole el cuello.

Stark no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra. Se llevó la mano a su bolsillo izquierdo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –gritó la mutante, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya había presionado el botón y dado la alarma. –Me las vas a pagar, Nicolás Stark, pero no será hoy. Quiero poder disfrutar del olor de tu miedo cuando te aceche y te cace.

Ella se enderezó, soltó el cuerpo sin vida del pobre diablo al que acababa de partirle el cuello y se dirigió a su jefe. No dijo nada simplemente alzó su brazo, cerró su mano en un puño y lo descargó contra la nariz del hombre frente a ella.

Se volvió rápidamente y cogió todo lo que pudo en apenas diez segundos. Lo metió en su maletín y se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hacia el ascensor. Aquella droga aún seguía en su cuerpo y el ejercicio de apenas unos minutos no había hecho más que aumentar su efecto. Su secretaria la miró horrorizada, huyendo de allí de inmediato. Laura pulsó el botón del ascensor y esperó. Aquello le parecía demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Volvía a los viejos tiempos y por la puerta grande nada menos.

La puerta se abrió, se metió dentro y se volvió a girar hacia la puerta para pulsar el botón de la planta baja, a tiempo de ver una docena de guardias disparar hacia la puerta cerrada.

Se estremeció. Si era verdad que sus poderes había menguado las balas que seguramente recibiría cuando saliera de allí iban a dolerle, y mucho.

-Hola _–"¡Oh no! Otra vez no" _-¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes muy buena pinta.

Laura se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con la rubia.

-No me digas.

Volvió a girarse, esperando que aquella entrometida diera la charla por terminada.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Podía notar la sonrisa de la rubia clavada en su espalda.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos –repitió. –Solía jugar con mi hermano a ese juego cuando era pequeña y siempre conseguía hacerme reír. Desde que mi hermano murió, no he tenido a nadie con quien jugar.

-Bueno, la vida es dura. En menos de lo que este cacharro tarde en tocar el suelo, tengo que averiguar como sacarte de aquí y evitar al ejército que me espera en la plata baja. Y sinceramente, no estoy en uno de mis mejores momentos.

La morena se tambaleó.

-Puedes sacar a un hombre-x de la lucha pero jamás conseguirás sacar la necesidad de la emoción y el peligro de la lucha de una mujer-x, ¿eh? –Laura estaba demasiado aturdida como para sorprenderse y replicar. -¿Sabes? Me sorprendió bastante que no me recocieras la primera vez que nos vimos. Sí, vale, he cambiado ligeramente de aspecto y a lo mejor no es fácil reconocerme sin mi aura demoníaca envolviéndome, pero aún así tú eres X-23. Me divertí mucho con este jueguecito de encontronazos, dándote pistas, dejándolo caer… Y empecé a preguntarme, ¿qué demonios le pasa a esta? Ya no va olisqueando por ahí, se pasea con trajes de _Armani_ y asiste a galas donde el cubierto no baja de los mil dólares.

-¿Quién coño eres? –consiguió articular haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-¿Pensaste en lo que hablamos ayer? –ante el silencio de su compañera, la rubia siguió. –En lo de si eres de esas personas paranoicas o de las soñadoras.

-No tengo tiempo para…

-Contéstame.

El cerebro se acababa de declarar en huelga, seguido por escasos segundos de su fuerza de voluntad.

-Un poco de ambas –dijo al fin.

-Buena respuesta.

La exuberante mujer tomó a Laura entre sus brazos mientras esta se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Un portal transportador se abrió a los pies de ambas.

-Por cierto, Rasputín. Mi nombre es Illyana Rasputín.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Dadle al GO y dejad alguna review!!_


	3. Xmen una vez, Xmen por siempre

**oh sí!!! Me he demorado cuanto? Una vida? Pero es que no he tenido demasiado tiempo!! Y encima ahora estoy de trabajos para la facultad hasta arriba, pero bueno, lo prometí y aquí está. Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a Nacho porque él me ha devuelto las ganas y la ilusión por esta historia. Gracias y mil veces gracias, espero que te guste. **

**Este capi es lo que se llama llana y claramente, capítulo de transición, pero necesario para la historia. Espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente. Ya lo tengo en mi cabeza, ahora solo necesito tiempo para convertirlo en palabras. **

**Sin más, espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis una review!**

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

-Llevamos más de dos días monitorizándola y su situación no cambia. Lo siento mucho Raven, pero si en unas horas su factor de curación no empieza a trabajar la perderemos para siempre.

Si había algo por lo que Raven Darkholme se caracterizara, dejando a un lado su inapelable cara azul de ojos amarillos buscada por todas la agencias antiterroristas mundiales, era ese empecinamiento y cabezonería tan suyos que toda una vida siendo el arma viviente más mortífera que existiera le había otorgado. Cuando hacía más de veinte meses comenzó a gestarse la idea en su cabeza, esa estúpida niña que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte sobre la camilla, era la pieza principal de toda la perfecta maquinaria bélica que había tramado. Con Logan desaparecido, ¿quién mejor que su pequeña Eva creada y entrenada a su misma imagen y semejanza de muerte, sangre y dolor para ser la cabeza de turco que se encargaría de los trabajos sucios?

_¡Veinte malditos meses!, _maldijo triturando sus dedos azules contra la pared más cercana. Veinte meses, seiscientos días, catorce mil cuatrocientas horas para nada. Y todo por una estúpida obsesión de dejar a un lado la genética y aparentar ser un simple _homo sapiens _más.

-Mística… -una voz autoritaria y masculina a sus espaldas consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Al girarse, la ira y el cansancio que invadían su cuerpo, le dibujó frente a sí la vieja imagen de un fantasma. Alto, poderoso, con ojos anunciando borrasca y unos labios bien perfilados no dispuestos a sonreír y magnético, sobre todo magnético.

Pestañeó y el halo de recuerdos al pasado y glorias muertas se disipó. Diez años habían dado para mucho. Guerras, muertes, libertades perdidas, promesas incumplidas, odios enardecidos y venganzas gestadas a punto de irse al garete por un estúpido lobo que se olvidó de sus garras.

-Nos esperan en la sala de reuniones –continuó el caballero.

-Adelántate tú, en seguida voy –la mutante volvió a girarse hacia aquel cuerpo inerte sobre la cama. El ruido de aquellas máquinas estaba volviéndola loca.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal. Todo está muy mal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vacío.

Frío.

Dolor.

Tres palabras que describen a la perfección la oscuridad asfixiante en la que Laura Kinney, la antigua y casi extinta X-23, estaba sumida.

Vacío.

Frío.

Dolor que se torna arrepentimiento.

No hay consciencia fiable en toda la vorágine de dudas que gira a su alrededor. Grita, sin estar segura de si se ha vuelto sorda o muda, o quizás para su pesar ambas cosas a la vez. Se siente débil, demasiado como para poder salir. Sabe perfectamente lo que está ocurriendo. Se muere. Laura Kinney, no, X-23, se muere y aunque ha muerto miles de veces solo para resucitar aún más fuerte teme que esta vez sea la definitiva.

Unos brazos fuertes la rodean y la cubren de calor. Olfatea, incapaz como está de ver a su opresor. El olor es intenso y un viejo conocido. Huele a muerte, engaños, sangre y… _Dior. _

-Emma –susurra en sueños.

Aquellos brazos se endurecen y se enfrían. La oscuridad que antes lo envolvía todo empieza a retroceder ante una luz irreal que proviene de un cuerpo hecho de diamante. Laura sonríe al darse cuenta de que, al menos, no ha perdido el olfato.

-Despierta Laura –hacía más de ocho años desde que vio a la telépata por última vez, pero su voz no había perdido un solo ápice de su autoridad.

Los brazos de una de las personas que más había odiado en su vida eran los únicos que impedían que su inutilizado cuerpo se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Su voz, la que impedía que se perdiera en los abismos del sueño eterno.

Se concentró.

-No… no puedo.

-Claro que puedes, eres una maldita X-men –le gritó la rubia.

-Ya no –se rindió y la presión de aquellos brazos se aflojó. -¡No me sueltes! –gritó desesperada Laura asiéndose de los hombros de su compañera.

-Una vez X-men, X-men por siempre. O al menos eso es lo que dicen, ahora mismo tengo mis dudas.

-Me hicieron algo… -gimoteó la morena. –Algo en el café, en el almuerzo, en el aire… No me curo. Estoy destrozada por fuera y por dentro y soy incapaz de curarme, ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que puedo ayudar? Ya no soy nada. Necesitáis a X-23 y ahora mismo solo quedan las migajas aplastadas de Laura.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que es tu factor curativo lo que te hace indispensable para nosotros? –la rubia estrechó aún más a Laura entre sus brazos y la enderezó para que pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos. –No me gustas, X, nunca lo hiciste. Hice lo imposible para que te echaran de mi equipo. Eras un peligro, un arma con el gatillo siempre pulsado. Sin control ni remordimientos. Una mala hierba que crecía entre mi adorado jardín de rosas y que yo debía erradicar. Eras tan parecida a mí que conocía los peligros que eso podía acarrear.

Emma hizo una pausa y miró tan intensamente a Laura que la eclipsó.

-Estamos en guerra y la Nueva Generación es la que debe librarla por nosotros, para eso os entrenamos. Muchos te despreciarán, repudiarán de tus métodos radicales y sangrientos, te condenarán por hacer lo correcto de la única forma inhumana que un montón de equivocaciones anteriores te han dejado. Eres fuerte y hermosa. Donde yo caí, tú te alzarás. Te convertirás en una amazona y nos conducirás a la guerra. ¿Quieres tu poder de curación? Puedo devolvértelo, esos estúpidos humanos son unos auténticos ineptos, pero lo que de verdad necesito, lo que nos hace falta a todos es que vuelvas a recordar quién eres y adquieras de nuevo tu alma. –la mano de la telépata acarició cariñosamente la mejilla pálida de la muchacha. –Ya no serás más un arma, sino una Razón, una Idea, una Esperanza.

Con esfuerzo, las piernas de Laura volvieron a reaccionar y comenzaron a mantenerla en firme por sí solas.

-¿Qué me dices?

La niña le devolvió la mirada.

Fuego.

Recuerdos.

Valor.

Tres nuevas palabras para calificar el fondo de aquellos ojos avellanas.

-X-men una vez, X-men por siempre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por extraño que pareciera, después de más de tres horas reunidos, por fin la sala había quedado en completo silencio. Viejos amigos y enemigos que esperaban ver comenzar su ansiado plan en cuestión de horas, ahora se miraban defraudados al comprobar cómo sus expectativas quedaban obsoletas.

Presidiendo la siempre recurrente y simbólica mesa redonda, se encontraba Pietro Maximoff, actual líder de un nuevo movimiento militante mutante clandestino que se enorgullecían de llamarse "Los Nuevos Acólitos"; a su derecha, con el rostro pétreo sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción que pudiera delatarla, Raven Darkholme, Mística, urdid del plan; y repartidos por las pocas sillas que daban cabida en la secreta reunión antiguos compañeros x, jefes y emisarios de distintos focos de resistencia o simplemente lo suficientemente poderosos e influyentes como para ayudar a la causa, como en el caso de la millonaria empresaria Emma Frost, la que otrora fuera Reina Blanca.

-Wakanda seguirá dando asilo a todo mutante que llegue, pero no podremos aguantar la situación mucho más tiempo –Nezho, el antiguo alumno de la Escuela Charles Xavier para jóvenes con Talentos con aire juvenil había dado paso a un hombre fornido y consumido por unos poderes que tenía que sufrir en la frontera entre el don y la maldición. Como el embajador de Wakanda que era, la última potencia mundial en la resistencia al dominio _sapiens_, había sido invitado a ocupar una de aquellas sillas para privilegiados conspiradores. –Si falló el plan A, recurramos al B, pero hagámoslo ya.

-No hay plan B, Nezho, ese es el problema –le contestó la hermosa Lorna Dane, en otro tiempo conocida como Polaris, ahora siendo Kaótica en honor a su amor muerto en la Guerra de los Genes. –Depositamos nuestra fe ciega en X-23, sin pensar un solo instante que si Lobezno podía haber caído, ella también lo haría. Fuimos unos estúpidos arrogantes y ahora lo vamos a pagar bien caro, esa es la auténtica situación. Sálvese quién pueda.

-¡Cállate Lorna!

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, Madrox, o será la última vez que lo hagas! –sus ojos esmeralda refulgieron con un brillo magnético.

-Dicen las malas lenguas que el último atentado a la Casa Blanca te dejó bien seca, ¿quieres demostrárnoslo?

-¡Maldito hijo de perra!

Las manos de Lorna empezaban a dirigir su ataque cuando el solo hecho de que Pietro abandonara su silla y se levantara, les hizo a ambos guardar absoluto silencio. Él les miró desdeñosamente, aburrido, y después de que se volvieran a sentar y se callaran se dirigió al resto de los presentes: el eminente obispo Kurt Wagner, el antiguo Rey Negro del Club Fuego Infernal Sebastian Shaw y la ex-directora de la Escuela de Massachussets Emma Frost.

-Creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en este plan como para desecharlo solo porque tengamos una baja –comenzó. –Todos tenemos a nuestro lado mutantes jóvenes y poderosos que pueden suplir perfectamente el hueco que deja X-23, utilicemos este tiempo para elegir a su repuesto.

-Nadie podrá suplir el hueco de Laura, Mercurio, y lo sabes. Trazamos el plan pensando en ella –le replicó cortésmente la cambiaformas.

-Pues tendremos que trazar un nuevo plan.

Una sonrisa fría y calculada comenzó a dibujarse en los labios de Emma.

-No creo que eso sea necesario.

Unos pasos vacilantes y demasiado ruidosos delatando así el esfuerzo que ellos suponían, interrumpieron la reunión. Allí, bajo el marco de la puerta, una X-23 despeinada, ojerosa y demasiado pálida hizo acto de presencia. Se sujetaba el abdomen con su mano derecha, dónde las heridas comenzaban a curarse lentamente.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella sorprendidos, excepto aquellas pupilas amarillas que se dirigieron cómplices hacia la mirada de la telépata de hielo.

La voz de Laura salió rasposa y apenas audible, pero salió y ese ya era un gran paso.

-Yo misma elegiré a mi propio equipo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Reuniendo al equipo

Recorrió por décima vez consecutiva aquella habitación. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa y ella hacía ya años que se había quedado atrás. Instintivamente, se acarició el costado rememorando las heridas que le habían infligido. Su cuerpo ya estaba totalmente curado, pero aún seguía sintiendo una extraña quemazón recordándole lo cerca que había estado de abandonar el juego.

Laura Kinney cerró lo ojos e inspiró con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido con su vida los pasados diez años?

Retazos significativos de su etapa "sapiens" aparecieron ante sus ojos: el final de la Guerra, los cuerpos sin vida de Logan y Rahne sus pies, los días vagabundeando por las peores calles de Nueva York, la oportuna llegada de Nicolás Stark a su vida, sus rápidos ascensos al poder, aquellas cenas de gala…

_¿Cómo demonios podía haber sido tan estúpida? _

Enfurecida consigo misma, se dirigió a la pequeña biblioteca tras el escritorio. Trató de fijar su mente en aquellos viejos volúmenes de filosofía, pero lo único que podía ver, oír y oler era la rabia primaria que crecía en su interior. Una marioneta en la sucia cama de aquel asqueroso _homo sapiens_. X-23 nunca habría dejado engañarse de esa manera y eso Laura lo sabía. Se maldijo por aquel descuido, por su total ineptitud. Antes incluso de que pudiera detenerlo, su puño se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la estantería, destrozándola y regando el suelo de viejas reliquias de papel.

-Sé cómo te sientes, pero mis libros no tienen la culpa.

La morena se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta. Allí, altivo y opaco, se encontraba Pietro Maximoff, ex terrorista, ex vengador, ex príncipe consorte y nuevo Mesías mutante. Los años parecían no haberle hecho ninguna clase de justicia, su rostro seguía pétreo y su mirada se había endurecido. No sonreía, hacía años que se había olvidado de hacerlo, sin embargo Laura pudo notar cierto deje afable en su voz y sus modales.

El velocista se acercó hasta donde ella le esperaba y se agachó a recoger mimosamente sus libros. La niña tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, sobrecogida por aquel gesto tan mundano y cargado de significado, y también se agachó para ayudarlo. Sus dedos se encontraron un par de veces, pero ninguno pareció darle más importancia que esa.

Un carraspeo inoportuno los sacó abruptamente de aquel momento íntimo. Laura alzó el rostro hacia el visitante y la sangre empezó a bullir en sus venas cuando reconoció a aquel insufrible-señor-sonrisa-encantadora-culito-prieto de hacía un par de días.

-Bien, ya estás aquí –anunció resueltamente Mercurio acercándose al recién llegado.

Laura no pudo más que estremecerse por el parecido casi simbólico (incluso sin el casi) que ambos parecían tener.

-Supongo que ya os conocéis –anunció Pietro elevando la voz. Laura esbozó una de sus mejores miradas asesina a ambos. –Tomaré eso por un sí.

Thomas Sheperd se acercó a la mutante, aún demasiado rígida y reacia como para parecer amigable, de hecho X-23 nunca lo era y eso era de las cosas que Laura estaba recuperando más deprisa, le tendió la mano y al ver que ésta no estaba dispuesta a devolver el saludo la bajó y ensanchó aún más su cínica sonrisa.

-Creía que no ibas a contarlo –la incitó.

El rostro de Laura se contrajo en una mueca peligrosa.

-¿Cómo va ese poder de regeneración? –continuó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en el mullido butacón tras el escritorio.

La morena le lanzó una última mirada insolente a Thomas y se dirigió de nuevo a Pietro. Para su sorpresa, éste los miraba divertido, conocedor de alguna broma oculta y privada de la que Laura no estaba al corriente.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

-¿El qué? –le devolvió la pregunta el nuevo Mesías.

-Déjate de bobadas Pietro, no tengo paciencia para esto. Dime qué hago aquí.

-Creía que eras más lista que todo eso –negó un par de veces con el rostro y su voz se endureció. -Llevamos años planeando el contraataque que nos proporcione la venganza que nos merecemos. Fuimos traicionados y no contentos con eso, ahora quieren exterminarnos. Hemos planeado hasta el último centímetro de nuestra ofensiva y necesitamos que seas tú la que dirija al equipo.

-Scott también planeó su ofensiva hasta el último centímetro y nos exterminaron. No estoy dispuesta a llevar a la muerte a más compañeros.

-Toda guerra tiene bajas.

-Pues yo no pienso responsabilizarme de ellas.

La rabia primitiva y primordial por la que era característica volvió a chismorrear en el fuero interno de la mutante. Los nudillos comenzaron a picarle y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar libre a la bestia.

-Haz bien tu trabajo y no tendrás que hacerlo. Ya viste los expedientes, hemos preparado un buen equipo para ti. Hemos entrenado a esos niños durante estos diez años, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Thomas se irguió y abandonó su postura relajada en el sillón. Laura observó con cierto regocijo que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

-No pienso comandar a un equipo cuyo principal plato fuerte son un encantador de bichos y una adolescente sobrehormonada con la capacidad de crear agujeros negros de anti-materia.

-Son lo mejor que tenemos.

-No es suficiente –le cortó ella tajante.

Antes de que X-23 pudiera si quiera percibirlo, ya tenía a Thomas Sheperd detrás suya, pasándole amigablemente un brazo por su hombro. Un brazo que no osó pasar demasiado tiempo en ese lugar.

-Ella tiene razón, tío. Si hay algo que nos enseñó Obama es que los cambios demasiado drásticos nunca fueron buenos. Danos un par de días y pondremos ante ti al mejor equipo mutante que nadie jamás se ha atrevido a imaginar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Debes estar de coña.

-Relájate, X.

-Bájate ahora mismo de mi coche.

-Si voy andando solo conseguiré estropearme el traje, pero llegaré de todas formas.

-He. Dicho. Fuera.

Thomas abrió lentamente la puerta del todo terreno y se bajó. Aún apoyado en ésta y con su mejor cara de perrito pachón, continuó con su retahíla de porqué él debía ir.

-Es un viaje largo y te vas a aburrir.

-Cierra la puerta –respondió escuetamente Laura arrancando el vehículo.

-Es un vestido muy caro, Laurita, no quiero estropeármelo.

-¿Por qué eso debería preocuparme? –la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa sádica llena de satisfacción.

-Porque soy yo el que sé dónde vive y el único que te puede guiar.

La sonrisa sádica se plastificó en los labios de Laura y desapareció. Furiosa, volvió a dirigir su mirada a través del cristal y con una voz acerada por la impotencia le ordenó entrar.

El viaje resultó bastante más agradable de lo que la mutante estaría dispuesta a admitir. Temiéndose las toneladas de discursos por la raza mutante con los que intuía Thomas le obsequiaría gratuitamente, fue un alivio comprobar que aquel muchacho egocéntrico y excéntrico estaba dispuesto a entretenerla con charlas meramente triviales.

Así fue como Laura Kinney pudo hacerse una idea del destino que habían seguido antiguos equipos de súper héroes como Los Jóvenes Vengadores o Los Runaways. Destinos no demasiado satisfactorios. Con un amargo sabor en la garganta, X-23 cayó en la cuenta de lo ciega y sorda que había estado esta última década. Envuelta en aquella ficticia burbuja que la red Stark se había encargado de elaborar para ella, había vivido perfectamente auto engañándose cada noche, a sabiendas de que era imposible esa fantasía precocinada de reservas mutantes.

-¿Laura? ¿Hola?

X-23 volvió en sí, mirando aturdida a su acompañante.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Pensaba –se limitó a contestar.

La sonrisa burlona que había cruzado los labios de Thomas desde que lo conoció se esfumó y dio paso a una mirada inquisitiva. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse tras el cristal de la ventana, observando las interminables calles de Nueva York. Laura pisó un poco más el acelerador y cuando creía que ya nada podía sorprenderla, la voz dulce y comprensiva de Sheperd cortó el aire y volvió a crear magia para el momento.

-Olvídate de todo, Laura, y aprovecha esta oportunidad de enmendar antiguos errores.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Si alguien se hubiera tomado la maldita molestia de advertir a Noriko Ashida sobre los nada pequeños problemas de la maternidad, pensárselo dos veces no habría sido más que un largo comienzo. Los quince kilos de más, las estrías, los cambios de humor, las hormonas alteradas que se dedicaban a gritar sexo segundo sí, segundo también…

Noriko Ashida, Tensión, líder indiscutible de los Nuevos X-men y miembro de pleno derecho por más de dos horas de los vengadores en la histórica Guerra de los Genes, había quedado reducida a Noriko Ashida, futura mamá de una sana niña _sapiens_ y de su mellizo, un niño con todas las papeletas de nacer mutante. Con David fuera de casa, no había demasiado que hacer, salvo ver a una desfasada Oprah berreando por la pantalla de su televisión. Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta un sentimiento de alivio la golpeó en pleno pecho. Y cuando abrió la puerta y fue capaz de reconocer de quién se trataba, ese golpecito volvió a barrerla, esta vez en plena boca en una oleada tan furiosa que la mutante temió quedarse sin un par de dientes.

-La… Laura? –tartamudeó.

-Hola, Noriko. ¿Podemos pasar?

La utilización del primer pronombre del plural "podemos" le hizo reparar en el joven que se encontraba tras su antigua compañera. Aunque la postura de éste pretendía ser relajada y desenfadada, el ojo experto de Nori fue capaz de detectar ese aire tenso de quien espera un ataque inminente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –escupió rápidamente.

-No es algo que deba discutirse en plena calle, Noriko. Déjanos pasar.

Aquella voz… pensó Nori. Aquella voz había heredado la autoridad de aquél que fue su precursor. Suave como el terciopelo, pero peligrosa como un veneno. Difícil de resistir y aún más imposible de rechazar. Esa estúpida voz la estaba poniendo en un verdadero aprieto. En el instituto cuando no eran más que unos niños, Nori siempre era la que daba las órdenes que eran cumplidas sin rechistar, pero ahora…

Antes de darse cuenta se echó a un lado, de manera que quedó bañada por la luz de la ventana tras ella y dejando suficiente espacio para que los visitantes entraran.

-Pasad.

Ni Laura ni Thomas se movieron, demasiado sorprendidos por el abultado vientre de Noriko en el último trimestre de su embarazo. Consternada, X-23 volvió a mirar a la mutante a los ojos.

-No será necesario. Nos hemos equivocado –la morena se giró hacia su compañero. –Vámonos.

-Un momento, Laura –Noriko se adelantó y la agarró del brazo -¿Qué ocurre?

La morena le sonrió sin decir una palabra.

-Ha vuelto a empezar, ¿verdad? –le espetó desesperada. –Os estáis volviendo a reunir, ¿por qué? ¿Ya has olvidado la última vez?

-No, Tensión. Eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar.


	5. Reuniendo al equipo II

"_Hubo un momento de mi vida en el que creí ciegamente en la muerte hasta tal punto de adorarla como a una diosa. La asimilé, la hice mía y me convencí a mí misma de que ésa era la única solución que yo, un engendro científico y abominación de la naturaleza, tenía el derecho a dar y recibir. No había odio, ni conciencia, ni siquiera un impulso lógico y racional, simplemente órdenes que cumplir y un instinto al que seguir. _

_Luego llegó la época en la que creí en la redención, la amistad y el perdón, a sabiendas de que la sangre de mis manos era algo imposible de lavarse. __Una condena perpetua por mi pecado. Sin embargo y aunque solo fuera por un mísero instante, lo creí, estúpidamente. Si Logan había sido capaz de hallar la paz espiritual, ¿por qué yo no? La sombra con pechos y ojos verdes del mejor asesino de todos los tiempos. _

_Todo comenzaba a tomar forma, a adquirir un camino. Por una vez en mi patética vida creía en la normalidad y en la humanidad latente que debía de haber en mí. Saboreé la ambrosía __de una falsa redención fruto del engaño autoinfligido. Y de repente, ¡zas!, me lo arrebataron todo y no me dejaron nada. En un segundo se esfumaron mis sueños, mis ilusiones… mis esperanzas. Muertos todas a mis pies en forma de compañeros y mentores, amigos y hermanos. Un sueño con un bonito propósito que se tornó la peor de las pesadillas. _

_Una vez me hice una promesa. No pararía de luchar hasta realizar ese sueño, daría mi vida para que se cumpliera. Tras la guerra, me olvidé de esa promesa y seguí adelante con una vida ficticia basada en una ilusión placentera y dolorosa. Hoy esa promesa ha llamado a mi puerta y me ha golpeado tan fuerte en la boca que no estoy segura de que no me falte ningún diente. _

_Mi nombre es Laura Kinney, una mutante, un arma, una asesina, una mujer-x. En otro tiempo fui conocida como X-23, callada, peligrosa, mortal. Hoy dudo de mi misión y ahí es donde me doy cuenta de cuánto he cambiado. _

_X jamás dudaría"._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Laura no pudo evitar una mueca de asco cuando entró en aquella casa vieja con olor a moho y a pizza pasada. Tampoco pudo evitar soltar una retahíla de maldiciones cuando pisó un objeto no identificado esponjoso y húmedo. Y menos aún pudo evitar que sus garras salieran disparadas de sus nudillos cuando escuchó un ruido en la otra habitación.

-Ya te dije que deberías haberte cambiado antes de venir –escuchó susurrar en su oído izquierdo. –Va a ser divertido verte luchar en tacones y minifalda.

-Cállate, Sheperd.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, su acompañante tenía razón. No estaba cómoda para luchar y estaba segura de que luego sus pobres pies se lamentarían por sus tacones de ocho centímetros de altura. La mutante olisqueó el aire, en busca de cualquier olor extraño que delatara la posición y el número de los invasores, pero la putrefacción de un par de tacos y varios cartones de comida china le dificultaron el trabajo.

-Si quieres voy a echar un vistazo –se ofreció Thomas.

-No. Tú quédate aquí.

Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, aquel tenue olor a menta y bollos de frambuesa era uno de los tantos que reconocería entre un millón. Demasiadas noches en vela tratando de ponerle nombre a las sensaciones que ese aroma despertaba en su estómago habían hecho que X-23 hubiera aprendido a identificar, rastrear y desear aquel estúpido y común olor.

-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Sheperd no demasiado convencido.

-Sí. Solo estate atento a los hombres de Stark.

-¿Qué hombres de Stark?

Laura dobló la esquina del pasillo a tiempo para no oír la pregunta de su compañero. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, con las persianas bajadas y las paredes destrozadas. El crujido de los cristales en el suelo del pasillo era perenne mientras la mutante intentaba llegar a la habitación del fondo. De pronto se detuvo, con el vello de la nuca erizado. Como acto reflejo, se lanzó directamente al suelo, clavándose los cristales en el rostro y los brazos a tiempo de esquivar la puerta que acababa de salir disparada hacia ella.

La morena maldijo en voz alta. Que tuviera un factor de curación que la hacía prácticamente inmortal no significaba que no le doliera lo mismo o más que a cualquier otra persona clavarse un trozo de vidrio de más de diez centímetros en pleno estómago. Rodó sobre sí misma, evitando otros tantos proyectiles de cristal afilado volando en su justa dirección. Como una exhalación, Thomas ya estaba a su lado y agarrándola de la cintura para sacarla de allí.

-¡Suéltame! –le exigió ella.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Vámonos de aquí! Entraremos por detrás.

–Tengo un factor de curación, idiota ¿qué crees que pueden hacerme unos pocos cristales?

Él pareció dudar.

_¿Idiota? ¿Encima que simplemente quería ayudarla? _

-Bien, haz lo que te de la gana –y se colocó detrás de ella para usarla como escudo. Laura lo miró de lado, con una ceja alzada, incrédula ante la posición que el peliplateado había adoptado. -¿Qué, Señorita-soy-demasiado-ególatra-como-para-permitir-que-me-ayuden? No todos gozamos de su factor de curación.

Laura esbozó una sonrisa cargada de cinismo -_¡Menuda ayuda!- _y giró nuevamente el rostro hacia el hueco de la puerta.

-¿Julian? ¿Julian Keller? –nadie contestó. -¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!.

-Vete a la mierda y de paso llévate contigo a ese asqueroso de Stark. Ya le dije que no me uniría a su nuevo reclutamiento de mierda.

-¿Nuevo Reclutamiento? –inquirió Laura sorprendida.

-¡Déjate de historias, zorra! ¿El hijo de puta de Stark quiere mutantes para que sean su perrito faldero? Pues que no cuente conmigo y que se cuide mucho de no despertarse con una hemorragia cerebral regalito de su amigo Julian.

La risa incontrolada de Thomas a sus espaldas, acabó por desquiciar a la muchacha.

-¡Julian! –gritó. –¡Soy X-23! ¡SAL DE UNA PUTA VEZ DE AHÍ SINO QUIERES QUE VAYA YO MISMA A SACARTE!

-¿Laura? –respondió el otro tímidamente.

-Sí, Laura. ¡Sal!

-Y una mierda. ¡Demuéstralo!

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mortífera.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? ¿Entro y te mato? Eso lo dejaría muy claro, ¿no?

El velocista se tensó tras ella. La voz serena y el rostro pétreo de la mujer, le decían claramente que no hablaba en broma. Laura comenzó a caminar de nuevo, directa hacia la habitación. Olía a miedo, a derrota y a desolación, pero sobretodo, bajo esa capa de putrefacción olía la esperanza de un antiguo compañero de guerra.

-Te necesito, Julian –comenzó cuando entró a la habitación y se lo topó de cara. El adolescente pijo y refinado que había conocido se había transformado en un hombre sucio y desgastado.

–Tanto o más como me necesitas tú a mí –completó cuando se percató de su aspecto.

-No.

-¿No?

Thomas entró en la habitación e Infernal se tensó. Un chisporreteo de energía psiónica comenzó a fluir por todos los poros de su piel. Sus ojos se tornaron esmeralda y decenas de cristales a su alrededor comenzó a flotar.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –siseó a modo de advertencia.

X-23 se colocó en medio de ambos y miró directamente al muchacho.

-Julian Keller, te presento a Thomas Sheperd.

-Thomas Sheperd –repitió Julian. –Su nombre me suena de algo.

Laura le lanzó una mirada cómplice al velocista y volvió a dirigirse a su antiguo compañero.

-Es el hijo de la Bruja Escarlata, el Joven Vengador.

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó rápidamente en los labios de Julian. `

-Tú eres el novio de ese sucedáneo de Bruce Banner, ¿no?

Aquella frase arañó el silencio en el que acababan de sumirse los tres. Antes de que Laura siquiera pudiera imaginarlo, Thomas ya estaba arrinconando a Julian contra la pared sujetándolo por las solapas.

-Ese es mi hermano, gilipollas.

Los ojos de Julian volvieron a chisporrotear de poder.

-Suéltame.

-¿O qué?

El tenue ruido de un motor frenando justo delante de la casa paró aquella pequeña confrontación de egos masculinos. Laura se giró decidida y se encaminó a la puerta. Tras un breve lapso, los chicos también la siguieron.

Escondida al amparo de la pared de madera maciza, la mutante se asomó tras el quicio de una de las roídas cortinas. Varios Hummers blindados acababan de aparcar frente a la entrada principal mientras cuatro agentes uniformados con trajes kevlar y armados con armas de precisión se bajaban de cada uno de ellos. Laura miró directamente a los chicos que estaban con ella, atentos a recibir sus órdenes.

-Doce soldados de Shield. No representarán ningún problema.

-Déjame que… -comenzó el moreno.

-No –lo atajó Laura. –Si vas a entrar a formar parte del equipo, empezaremos a comportarnos como tal. Sheperd… Speed, por atrás, desmóntales los coches y quítales todas las armas que puedan sernos útil. Infernal conmigo, un ataque frontal al viejo estilo.

Ninguno miró ni una sola vez atrás y acataron sus órdenes sin rechistar. Con el brillo de la lucha resplandeciendo en sus ojos y la diversión dibujada en el rostro salieron al encuentro de sus opresores. La guerra se avecinaba larga y no estaban dispuestos a perder ni una sola batalla.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Mi nombre es Laura Kinney y hasta hace poco, erraba por este mundo, perdida, extraviada. Hace años un grupo de mutantes me rescataron del infierno de sangre y muerte en la que había convertido mi vida. Años más tarde, cuando era mi propia alma la muerta y vacía volvieron a hacerlo. Los X-men, o lo que queda de ellos, me han vuelto a dar un propósito. Y es ahora, cuando mis garras vuelven a ver la luz del sol y danzar el exquisito baile de la muerte cuando vuelvo a sentirme verdaderamente viva. _

_X-23 vuelve a estar viva en mí y el miedo en los ojos de sus presas la hacen regodearse de impaciencia. _


	6. Equipo reunido

"_Hacía años, demasiados años, que no se sentía así. Tanto poder dormido dentro de él, esperando, aguardando, atento a la llamada. Silencioso y vacío, muerto y aburrido, sin un propósito ni una razón, nada por lo que vivir. _

_Y de repente, cuando todas las puertas estaban cerradas, cuando ya no había luces que pudieran brillar y eclipsarle, cuando el alcohol ahogaba sus neuronas y la embriaguez se había convertido en todo un hábito, apareció _ella_. Al principio le costó reconocerla. Había cambiado muchísimo en esos diez años. Estaba más alta, más refinada… ¡Dios mío! Si incluso iba en tacones. No era la mutante que él conoció y por eso estuvo a punto de renunciar a su ofrecimiento, pero entonces volvió a verlo. El brillo en su mirada, la acidez en su voz, la crispación en su toda su piel. _

_X-men una vez, x-men por siempre. _

_Todos lo iban a ver". _

Golpeó el pecho del soldado de S.H.I.E.L.D. con ambas manos y una descarga brutal de telekinesia. El pobre infeliz salió despedido veinte metros hacia atrás antes de chocar contra la fachada de un edificio, quedando inconsciente en el camino. El primero de los cinco cuerpos que tenía a sus pies había caído cuando su cerebro se vio privado un minuto entero de sangre, el segundo se había visto privado de oxígeno que respirar, los otros tres habían sido un juego de golpes desmesurados y músculos desentumeciéndose. Sudando y con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Julian miró en derredor, buscando a su antigua compañera hasta que la halló.

Thomas llegó hasta él en ese preciso instante y le miró divertido, él también había puesto esa cara de idiota la primera vez que la vio luchar como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Laura Kinney, X-23, no luchaba con fiereza y sin razón, al menos no del todo, sino que era elegancia hecha carne, expresión y certeza. Se estaba divirtiendo y lo hacía con más de 200 kilos de uniforme blindado y armas antimutantes. Giró y se agachó sobre sí misma, cercenando con la cuchilla de su pie derecho un par de pies de sus enemigos. Varias balas le rozaron el costado y otras tantas se hundieron en la tierna piel de su cuerpo, pero nada le importó. Ventajas de un poder de curación aumentado por la magia telepática de la Bruja Blanca. Cuando ya solo quedaba uno solo de sus atacantes guardó las garras y se acercó sinuosamente a él. Sus ojos verdes y la brutalidad sincera de esa aura mortífera que la envolvía por completo, paralizó al pobre infeliz frente a ella.

-Tengo un mensaje para Nicolás Stark –con un rápido movimiento cortó la armadura del hombre y dejó su rostro ceniciento al descubierto.

-Se supone que… que… -tartamudeó el soldado.

-¿Qué debería estar muerta? –terminó ella por él. –Sorpresa, hace falta mucho más que la puñetera ciencia de los sapiens para acabar conmigo. –la mutante le agarró de las solapas y acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de él. –Esta mañana te ha tocado la lotería, amigo. Cuando vuelvas con vida al Edificio Stark dile al engreído de Nicolás que cuando me envenenó volvió esto algo personal. –Laura esbozó una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. –Se ha metido con la persona equivocada.

La morena soltó inesperadamente a su rehén y éste cayó pesadamente al suelo. El soldado tosió con fuerza e intentó apartarse torpemente las gotas de sudor de la frente. La mujer ya se alejaba de él dándole la espalda despreocupadamente, con un aire altanero que dejaba bien a las claras el poco peligro que representaba aquel humano caído para ella. Una rabia narcisista, racista, pero sobre todo suicida, fue lo que le impulsó a él a pronunciar sus últimas palabras cargadas de odio e intolerancia para una dama que ya había soportado demasiado de eso en su corta vida.

-No te consideres _'humana', _asquerosa mutante.

En una fracción de segundo, Julian vio como una llama primitiva volvió a brillar en los ojos de la muchacha. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Asintió imperceptiblemente hacia ella dándole su aprobación a sabiendas de que no la necesitaba y observó fascinado como su cuerpo volvió a danzar armoniosamente esa _danza de la muerte _de la que Laura era toda una experta.

-¿Siempre ha sido así? –preguntó Thomas a su lado.

Infernal se giró lentamente hacia él, tranquilo y sosegado. Le miró directamente a sus ojos grises y sopesó qué clase de respuesta debía de darle, incluso cuando ni él mismo sabía qué responderle. Así que optó por decirle lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza en cuánto la vio _bailar_.

-Ahora es mucho más hermosa.

Thomas observó en silencio como la morena volvió a acercarse a ellos mientras el adamantium volvía a hundirse en su piel y asintió. Una sola gota de sangre manchaba su sereno rostro y en cuento llegó a ellos, el velocista tuvo la osadía de acercar su propia mano y limpiarle la mejilla de tal ofensa.

-Debemos irnos –dijo X sin dar muestra alguna de preocuparle el gesto ni la proximidad. –Aún tenemos tres personas más que reclutar.

Sin decir una palabra más se abrió paso entre los dos chicos y se dirigió a su jeep. Julian y Thomas se lanzaron un par de miradas de entendimiento masculino y la siguieron en silencio. Todo esto iba a ser divertido, muy divertido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Crees que sigue siendo buena idea dejarle tanto libre albedrío? –el sonido acerado de su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas de que ella se oponía completamente a ello.

Hoy, como muestra de una broma macabra para dejar en claro el verdadero poder que allí se gestaba, Raven Darkholme había dejado en casa su coraza azul de ojos amarillos y pelo encendido y se había vestido con un aire de magia y probabilidad, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, de locura reprimida y unas mejillas escarlatas.

-Si no confiara en X-23 para que la misión, no te habría mandado en un primer lugar a por ella.

Pietro se giró lentamente hacia la habitación, dejando a sus espaldas una vista vasta y desierta a través de la ventana. Tenía a varios de los últimos telépatas que quedaban en el mundo ocultando con su poder la verdadera localización de su nueva mansión que servía también como base de preparación militar mutante que sus nuevos acólitos estaban llevando a cabo. En cuanto vio el aspecto de Mística, tumbada despreocupadamente sobre el diván de su despacho, no pudo más que hundir sus dedos sobre los apoyabrazos de su silla para no salir disparado hacia ella y borrarle esa sonrisa de satisfacción a golpes.

-Vuelve a transformarte –susurró peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué? –ella le devolvió la mirada divertida y desafiante. –Creía que te gustaban las castañas.

-Wanda está muerta y que te burles de su memoria solo me dan ganas de mandarte junto a ella.

La mutante se levantó rápidamente del diván y se acercó al escritorio del velocista. Ver tanta furia e indignación de nuevo en la cara de su hermana hizo que Pietro se encogiera y se arrebujara aún más en su sillón.

-¿Qué has dicho? –gritó la mujer.

-Déjate de estupideces, Mística –Pietro se levantó de su asiento. –Si no fuera por mí seguirías en ese reducto de laboratorio sapiens haciendo de conejillo de indias para esos asquerosos humanos. No. Cállate. Recuerda algo y recuérdalo bien. Lo mismo que te saqué puedo volver a meterte. No juegues conmigo Mística, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tus brujerías dejaron de surtir efecto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Julian alargó por quinta vez el brazo hacia el botón del cambio de emisora de la radio, únicamente la basta fuerza de la mirada de Laura hubiera sido suficiente para arrancársela de cuajo. Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, mientras una antigua canción de los Rollings terminaba. Sheperd ni siquiera se molestó en inmiscuirse en la pequeña redecilla interna de sus compañeros, sabía perfectamente bien lo poco saludable que era trastocar las rutinas de la mutante.

El moreno suspiró y se recostó en su asiento en la parte trasera del jeep.

-¿Puedes decirnos a por quién vamos? –vio los ojos de Laura mirándolo directamente por el retrovisor, pero sus labios no dijeron nada. –Al menos podrías darnos una pequeña pista, saber qué opinamos.

-No me importa demasiado lo que opinéis de los miembros del grupo.

-Pues debería importarte –contestó él inmediatamente, negándose a darse por vencido tan deprisa.

El coche frenó ante un semáforo en rojo y Thomas ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder oír mejor lo que los dos estaban diciendo.

-¿Ah sí? –la morena esbozó una sonrisa cínica entre sus labios. -¿Y por qué debería ser así… Infernal?

-Somos los primeros integrantes del nuevo equipo, ¿no sería más sensato ver qué tal nos llevamos con los futuros miembros? Digo… ¿y si hay alguno al que no podamos ni ver?

Laura volvió a ponerse en marcha y dobló la tercera calle a la izquierda.

-Primero, que ahora mismo estés ahí sentado y no cualquiera de los otros, solo significa que tu casa me pillaba más cerca a la hora de recogerte y segundo, y me atrevería a decir que mucho más importante, me da exactamente igual que te lleves bien o no con cualquiera de los otros, pero por tu propio bien y si no quieres levantarte con un par de dedos menos en las manos, delante mía y en cualquiera de las misiones harás todo lo necesario para ser el mejor amigo de tu compañero. Si gana, será también tu victoria y si él cae, tú vas con él. Tan fácil como eso. ¿Alguna queja, duda o cualquier otro arranque de ego masculino indiscriminado? Piénsatelo muy bien antes de hacérmelo saber.

La mutante no se molestó en mirar de nuevo a Julian, mientras seguía doblando y atravesando calles que se iban haciendo cada vez más estrechas. Éste, por su parte, notó con cierta frustración cómo la rabia acrecentaba un poder dentro de él que sabía no podría descargar.

Thomas, callado hasta ese momento, carraspeó ligeramente y comentó en voz baja y apaciguadora:

-¿Falta mucho?

X-23 lo miró de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.

Tras diez minutos más doblando entre calles y atravesando _Gen Ville_, una de las tantas reservas de mutantes que el Gobierno había ideado para tener controlados las tantas familias de mutantes que podrían llegar a ser de alguna utilidad para la sociedad, la morena frenó en seco frente a una bonita casa adosada con un jardín delantero lleno de orquídeas y triciclos de juguetes para niños. Sin decir una sola palabra a sus compañeros, Laura se apeó del vehículo y se dirigió a la puerta delantera.

Thomas y Julian la siguieron.

-Vosotros quedaos ahí. No creo que a Jamie le vaya a hacer mucha gracia vernos.

Un niño pequeño con los ojos azules y el pelo castaño le salió al paso en cuanto X-23 entró en el jardín. En seguida, tres réplicas exactas de éste comenzaron a rodearla.

-Hola –dijo uno risueño y con las manos manchadas de tierra.

Laura apoyó una sus manos sobre la frente del muchacho y lo alejó de sí para que no la manchara.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó en seguida otro.

-¿Vienes a ver a mi papá?

-¿O a mi mamá?

Laura carraspeó y les lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Los niños se callaron en seguida y la miraron en un silencio respetuoso que ningún niño estaba acostumbrado a guardar.

-Quiero que me llevéis con…

-¡Robert! –la cortó una voz imperiosa de varón. Todos los niños se giraron hacia el hombre parado bajo el marco de la puerta. –Entra dentro, ahora mismo y absorbe a tus duplos.

-Pero papá…

-Ahora.

Los cuatro pares de ojos azules volvieron a mirar a Laura haciéndole un puchero. La mutante golpeó afectuosamente un par de cabezas y se abrió paso entre los pequeños duplos que volvían a ser absorbidos por el tal Robert, el niño manchado de tierra.

-Jamie Madrox –comenzó X-23 extendiendo la mano para estrechársela a su antiguo compañero.

Él no se la cogió. Simplemente se quedó mirándola inquisitivamente desde su posición bajo el marco de la puerta principal.

-Sé para lo que estás aquí, X-23 y la respuesta es no.

-No creo que…

-Ya hablé con Pietro hace algún tiempo y me negué rotundamente a esa fantasía falsa que se ha montado en su cabeza. No estoy dispuesto a volver a los tiempos en los que corríamos por ahí arriesgando nuestras vidas por un estúpido sueño sin posibilidad de hacerse realidad. Ahora tengo una familia que proteger y no pienso formar parte de tu nuevo escuadrón de la muerte.

-Déjame hablar, Madrox.

-Pierdes el tiempo. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Laura guardó silencio un momento y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sopesando cuáles serían las palabras que menos dañaran su orgullo. Al cabo de unos segundos se acordó de algo: ella nunca había sido una de esas personas preocupadas en no herir los sentimientos de los demás. `

-No he venido por ti, Hombre Múltiple.

-No insistas. Yo no… ¿qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras del porche hasta quedar a la misma altura que el hombre.

-No te necesito a ti, sino a Layla. He venido a por ella.

-¿Qué? –él la agarró del brazo. -¡Eso sí que no!

Laura lo miró tranquila, apretando en un puño la mano contraria al brazo por la que él la tenía apresada.

-Sé lo que crees en estos momentos, Jamie. Sé que ella es tu esposa y que no estás dispuesto a que arriesgue su vida de nuevo en una guerra que no podemos ganar. No quieres dármela y lo respeto, pero nada de esto es cosa tuya.

-En eso te equivocas. Ella es mi esposa y no dejaré que una asesina psicópata como tú venga y me la quite a mí y a mis hijos.

-Créeme. No haría esto si no fuera estrictamente necesario.

-¿En serio? –le respondió él escéptico. –Siempre has sido una asesina, X-23. Sólo entiendes de muerte y de sangre. ¿Estás segura que no haces esto porque realmente lo necesitas?

Ella dejó de mirarlo fijamente y se concentró en la figura femenina que empezaba a difuminarse detrás de ellos. Layla Millar, la otrora mutante miembro de X-Factor y pieza clave para que los X-men acabaran con la Dinastía de M, había pasado de ser una niña con ropa extraña y trenzas a una mujer con el pelo rizado y hasta los hombros y las pupilas completamente blancas. La M de mutante aún seguía grabada en su rostro, recordatorio de un futuro que tuvo que enfrentar para salvar una vez más a toda su raza. Ahora, incluso, la llevaba con orgullo.

Cuando su marido reparó en la bolsa de viaje que tenía en las manos, comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!

-Jamie –rogó ella. –Tengo que irme.

-¡No vas a irte a ningún lado! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro hijo?

Ella le dio un beso en los labios.

-Tiene a su padre para que cuide de él mientras su madre trata de construir un futuro mejor. Confía en mí, cariño. ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado?

Él la tomó de los brazos y la estrujó contra él.

-Maldita seas, Layla Miller. Maldita seas tú y tu estúpido poder que te hace creerte Dios.

La rubia lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a besarlo. Laura se retiró y volvió al jardín, dejándoles algo de intimidad. El hijo de Jamie y Layla volvió a acercarse a ella, mirándola desde abajo con sus enormes ojos marinos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Adónde va mi mamá? –le preguntó mientras le tiraba insistentemente de la falda.

Laura volvió a enredar su mano en el pelo enmarañado y sucio del muchacho. Le miró directamente, esbozó una extraña sonrisa que trató de ser confortante y le susurró:

-Tu madre va a convertirse en toda una heroína.

-¿Vuelve a ser una mujer-x?

-Así es.

Layla se reunió con ellos y besó a su hijo. Después de hacerle prometer que sería fuerte y que cuidaría de su padre, enfiló el camino de salida y se acercó al coche negro de la mutante. Dentro de éste, encontró dos rostros que no reconoció pero que sabía que los había visto antes en algún otro lado.

-Layla Miller, te presento a Thomas Sheperd, Veloz, y a Julian Keller, Infernal.

-¿Vamos a seguir usando esos estúpidos motes? –preguntó la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás.

Julian la miró y le lanzó una sonrisa arrebatadora.

-Las buenas costumbres nunca cambian.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por sugerencia explícita de Laura, Thomas se encargó de enseñarles a Julian y a Layla el nuevo cuartel de Mercurio y sus nuevos acólitos. Ninguno de los dos se asombró demasiado por las nuevas tecnologías que parecían llenar el lugar, demasiado acostumbrados ambos a los trastos Shi'ar que llenaban la antigua escuela de Xavier.

De hecho, la nueva Sala de Peligro dejaba la vieja con tecnología alienígena a la altura del betún. Varios niños de no más de diecinueve años se movían rápidamente de un lado para otro, automatizados, sin hacer ningún alto ante la nueva presencia extraña que parecía invadirlos.

-Esta es la Sala de Guerra –comenzó a explicarles Thomas. –Aquí es dónde nos preparamos y nos entrenamos. Pietro y Mística se encargan de los reclutamientos y las aprobaciones de los nuevos miembros.

-¿Nuevos miembros? –repitió Layla desconcertada.

-Acólitos, como a la vieja usanza. Niños con poderes y sin familia que buscan un sentido para sus vidas –le aclaró Julian, antes de que su compañero pudiera ofrecerles una versión más dulcificada. –Básicamente, lo que nosotros solíamos ser.

Ninguno dijo nada y todos dieron la callada por respuesta. Siguieron caminando por el recinto, subiendo a los pisos superiores, los de las habitaciones. La parte de la casa habitable estaba decorada al viejo estilo colonial, con muebles de madera maciza, un bonito color berenjena en las paredes y muchos cuadros al óleo decorando los largos pasillos. El velocista les aclaró a sus compañeros que tendría que buscarles una habitación que no estuviera ya ocupada, para que pudieran acomodarse en ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Razska! –llamó el peliplateado. Un chico al fondo del pasillo se giró y se acercó alegremente hacia ellos. –Julian Keller, Layla Miller este es Razska Munroe.

-¿El hijo de Ororo?

-Así es –contestó el muchacho henchido de orgullo.

-Pero eso es imposible –continuó Julian, mientras Layla permanecía inmutable ante la situación. -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿20? ¿21?

-25 –aclaró el muchacho. Su piel era color chocolate y sus ojos de un verde tan intenso como la esmeralda.

Al ver la cara de confusión de Julian, Layla se acercó a él y le susurró un par de palabras al oído.

-Viajero temporal –él asintió inmediatamente.

-Por casualidad no será Forja tu padre, ¿verdad? –el chico asintió. –Y me apostaría el cuello a que todos esos trastos que hay ahí abajo son cosa tuya.

-Minipunto para Infernal, ¿podemos continuar?

Los chicos se despidieron de Razska y continuaron con su recorrido turístico.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nada más cruzar la puerta de la nueva mansión, Laura se dirigió directamente al despacho de Pietro Maximoff, dejando al cuidado de Thomas a sus nuevos compañeros. Guiándose por el olor, más que por el conocimiento experto, consiguió dar con la puerta correcta. Entró sin llamar, sabiendo que el hombre estaba solo.

Él no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando la vio bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Señorita Kinney, ¿tiene ya a su equipo? –sentado tras su escritorio, Pietro le hizo una señal para que ella también tomara asiento frente a él.

-Aún tengo que ir a recoger a uno de mis compañeros. El que falta debe de estar por aquí en estos momentos.

-Mentiría si dijera que no me tiene intrigado tanto secretismo tuyo, X.

-Créeme, es mejor que no lo sepas. Ojos que no ven…

Mercurio le lanzó una mirada severa que ella contestó con una total indiferencia. Haciendo caso omiso de la mirada interrogativa de éste, Laura se levantó del butacón que ocupaba y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, tomó el primer libro que vio y empezó a hojearlo desinteresadamente. El libro resultó ser un tratado fascista sobre la nueva era de la raza mutante escrito por un tal Dimitri Menvédev, un mutante que con tan solo 15 años y su poder mutante de la persuasión, fue capaz de convencer a un pueblo entero del sur de Polonia para que cargara en una guerra sin sentido contra sus vecinos norteños.

-Unos gustos muy poco refinados… -sentenció X-23 buscando una página exacta.

-¿Lo has leído alguna vez? –le respondió el mutante con una sonrisa extraña.

-Cuatro veces –pasó rápidamente las hojas y se paró justo en la que estaba buscando, recitando a continuación en voz alta: -_"Doblegaremos a la escoria sapiens. Nos alzaremos donde la mente inferior y débil padeció. Caminaremos sobre la tierra dominada y gozaremos con la sublevación y la esclavitud de aquellos que nos sometieron y esclavizaron primero. Yo continuaré la senda marcada por el diablo al lado de mis hermanos. El sol calentará nuestros rostros cuando el cuerpo inerte y putrefacto del impuro se seque a nuestros pies y su sangre nos cubra la manos". _

La morena se tomó un par de segundos para cerrar el libro y devolverlo a su sitio.

-Si esto es lo que piensas, si las palabras de ese loco es la doctrina que sigues dímelo ahora, porque no pienso continuar con esto un instante más. No pienso volver al odio de la raza, sino a la lucha por una esperanza. Sé los motivos, me diste los medios, pero no pienso seguir tu camino si ese es el sentimiento que me ofreces.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Laura. Busca entre los libros de mi biblioteca y verás la variedad tan inmensa que se concentra en ella. No temas por una cubierta y sé capaz de analizarlos todos a la vez.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Hay algo, aquí, en tus dominios que no va bien –fue lo que dijo. –Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Algo que no va bien?

-No lo sé, Pietro. Es una sensación. Un sexto sentido que hacía demasiado tiempo que no utilizaba y al que tengo que volver a acostumbrarme. –un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. –Mis dedos se entumecen, necesito acción y para eso necesito completar mi equipo.

La morena se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta. Sin mirar una sola vez hacia atrás. Cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta, Pietro reclamó su atención una última vez.

-Creía que te faltaban dos. Vuestra costumbre, hombres-x, son los grupos redondos y pares.

Laura sonrió sin girarse.

-Ya somos cinco. Esa rubia enervante tiene su hueco en mi equipo desde que me sacó de aquel ascensor. 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Nunca podría desprenderse de la agradable sensación de la lycra envolviendo su piel. Fiera, fuerte y opresora. Tres adjetivos que no le importaba encontrar en cada aliado, cada arma, cada enemigo con el que se topaba. Si dejaba volar un poco su imaginación y acallaba los murmullos de su razón que le decían a gritos que no era posible, X-23 aún podía oler en su traje sus glorias pasadas junto a su viejo equipo de X-Force.

Terminó de colocarse la parte de arriba de su kevlar, su pequeño antifaz y se volvió hacia su equipo. Sus cuatro compañeros también estaban uniformados. Todos de color negro y escarlata, cortesía, sospechaba, de la maniática y glamorosa Reina Blanca. Emma Frost era la clase de persona que siempre cuidaba de esa clase de detalles, incluso por los demás. La noche anterior, la que pasó preparando el plan, había estado trasteando un poco con los nuevos aparatos que Mercurio le había dado. Los trajes llevaban un dispositivo de localización integrado y un pinganillo ultrasensible de largo alcance, se encargaría de tenerlos a todos comunicados.

Los miró a todos uno a uno, sopesando sus posibilidades, calibrando sus debilidades. En teoría, eran un buen equipo. Poderoso y funcional a partes iguales. Ya había luchado con algunos en alguna que otra ocasión, de los otros tendría que fiarse de lo que sabía e intuía. Illyana, Layla, Julian, Thomas y ella. Dos hombres y tres mujeres. Pietro tenía razón en algo. En la patrulla X siempre se habían estilado los grupos equilibrados.

-Oídme bien todos –comenzó. –Esto es una misión de reconocimiento y salvamento. Sólo estamos aquí para recoger algo de información, pero sobre todo, para sacar de su celda al último componente de NeXt Force.

X esperó la reacción de sus compañeros.

-Creo que ya sabéis porqué hacemos esto. Y si no, os lo volveré a repetir. Llevamos años reprimidos, controlados y estipulados por los hermanos. Luchamos una guerra que perdimos y la sumisión fue su consecuencia. Ahora el Gobierno está experimentando con niños, niños mutantes. Los torturan y los matan. Charles Xavier empezó un sueño que la mayoría de nosotros compartimos en su día. Un sueño que se ha ido difuminando con los años, del que llegamos a desconfiar y del que los humanos se aprovecharon. Scott Summers formó X-Force hace 10 años. Un X-Force despiadado, al que no le importaba mancharse las manos. Hoy, cuando crucemos esa puerta, pediré lo mismo de vosotros. Son tiempos difíciles y para que los inocentes vayan al cielo, necesitan de los condenados para que les despejen el camino.

Dicho esto, guardó silencio. Y miró inquisitivamente a sus acompañantes.

-Quien no esté dispuesto a darme lo que requiero, ahí tiene la puerta para marcharse. –nadie se movió un ápice. –Bien.

-¿Quién es el último que falta? –preguntó Julian mientras se acercaba a ella. -¿Lo conocemos?

Ella le sonrió misteriosamente.

-Depende de cómo esté tu memoria, Julian.

-¿Cuál es el rango de la misión?

X se volvió hacia Thomas.

-Haced lo que sea necesario.

-Bien. ¿Las órdenes?

Laura adquirió un tono de voz más acerado.

-Illyana y Julian, conmigo. Iremos directamente a por el último. Thomas, Layla y tú entrareis en la base Stark, justo al otro extremo de donde estaremos nosotros. Seréis la distracción –Layla cargó su arma. –Nos daréis el tiempo necesario. Tu poder debería dejaros entrar sin dificultad.

-La duda ofende.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Por el temor a materializarse en una habitación demasiado pequeña o un muro, el círculo de desplazamiento espacial de Magik tuvo que aparecerse en una habitación más alejada que la de su objetivo. El poder de Julian chisporroteó alrededor de los tres mutantes. Algo en el ambiente lo ponía nervioso. Algo no marchaba nada bien.

Tanto Laura como Illyana también lo notaron.

-Una emboscada –susurró la rubia dándole corporeidad a los pensamientos de todos.

En ese momento, una alarma comenzó a pitar y escucharon cómo se cerraron herméticamente los cerrojos de la puerta que había delante de ellos.

Julian soltó un taco.

-Hijos de p…

-¡Calma! –los silenció Laura –Se acercan soldados. Unos treinta. Armados, de eso podéis estar seguros. Illyana, teletranspórtame a la celda. Vosotros dos quedaos aquí y entretenedlos.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Magik invocó tanto a la magia que llevaba dentro como al poder mutante que corría por su sangre. Un círculo naranja se formó bajo los pies de Laura, haciendo que a los pocos segundos, ésta desapareciera. Lo último que vio, fue una decena de soldados entrando y disparando en la pequeña habitación.

Una sensación de náuseas se abrió paso rápidamente por su estómago cuando se materializó en la pequeña habitación. Había un fuerte olor a orín y a vómito, y unos susurros lastimeros llegaron hasta ella de las celdas contiguas a la que ahora estaba. Reparó rápidamente en la silla que dominaba la habitación y al encapuchado que la regentaba. Lentamente y midiendo todos sus pasos, la mutante se acercó a él y le quitó la lona que le cubría la cabeza. Tenía el pelo más largo, estaba mucho más demacrado, más pálido, pero aquellas facciones largas y fuertes eran las mismas que aún recordaba.

Laura levantó el brazo con la palma abierta y le golpeó con ella la cara. Tenía que despertarlo, no podía ir cargado por ahí con un mutante inconsciente. Siguió golpeándole, hasta que a la cuarta vez la piel de su mano se deshizo, dejando solo sus huesos forrados de adamantium.

X.23 sonrió, mientras sus tejidos volvían a nacerle dolorosamente.

-¿Kevin Ford? Su tren ha llegado.


	7. Traicionados

**Un nuevo chap. **

**Siento la demora en actualizar. **

**Sí, le he cambiado el nombre. Creí que este le pegaba más que el anterior. **

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo aquí reconocible es mío, sino de El Hombre. Sólo la trama y algunas personalidades son originales  
**

* * *

"_Odio. _

_Cuando estoy lo suficientemente lúcido como para tener cualquier clase de pensamiento racional, sólo puedo pensar en ello… en el ODIO. _

_Desde que tengo uso de razón no he sido más que un sirviente, una marioneta, un aprendiz del miedo y un esclavo del horror. _

_Una vez tuve una familia. Un padre ligado a mí por la sangre. Un hombre que me amaba por quién yo era y no por lo que podía hacer. Yo le maté y desde entonces he estado condenado. _

_Mis manos transportan la muerte y mi piel lleva grabado en ella las palabras de la locura y lo inevitable. Huí de mi segunda familia cuando todo lo que era me sobrepasó y caí directo en una trampa de voz sedosa y nombre de luna. Selene me convenció de cosas que jamás creí posibles. Me devolvió la confianza, me hizo el amor. Fui un niño huérfano que huyó del cielo para dejarse abrazar por el diablo. Bailé la música infernal que ella tarareaba, maté a los hombres que me ordenaba… _

_Hoy vuelvo a tener un demonio frente a mí, más terrenal y real de lo que fue el anterior. Hoy la muerte vuelve a mirarme a los ojos y me juzga. Una muerte que huele a lirios y a putrefacción"_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó la mutante mientras examinaba de cerca al hombre y se quitaba el antifaz que llevaba.

Laura sabía de la existencia de Kevin Ford en las instalaciones Stark desde hacía menos de cinco meses, justo cuando había empezado a trabajar como asistente personal de Nicolas. Según los informes, el sujeto Ford había sido capturado años atrás, durante la guerra y desde entonces había sido sometido a diferentes "estudios". Y tal y como Laura conocía el procedimiento y las tácticas de Stark, estaba segura de que el castaño había pasado años de torturas justificadas por la ciencia.

El chico siguió sin contestarle.

-Bien. Como quieras.

Laura sacó las garras de su mano derecha, rodeó la silla, alzó el brazo y con un golpe certero y preciso liberó a su compañero de las esposas que lo tenían preso a la silla. Sus pies seguían atados.

-Soy tu única vía de escape de aquí… _Ruina… _-susurró, saboreando con placer la última palabra. –Y sé que lo sabes. Así que tú decides, vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí.

X-23 volvió a su posición frente al hombre.

Lo cierto es que aquel mutante no se parecía en nada al recuerdo que tenía de las fotos que solía enseñarle Cessily cuando estaban en la escuela. Aquel rostro de niño tímido pero risueño que había visto había sido sustituido por unas facciones masculinas muy definidas. Estaba bastante delgado, más de lo que su constitución exigía y su torso sin camisa mostraba más de una cicatriz y señales de pinchados. Su cara también estaba marcada en el lado izquierdo por otra cicatriz que le llegaba desde el pómulo hasta el ojo.

La morena podía imaginarse el horror que le habían hecho vivir. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era que experimentaran con su cuerpo. La única diferencia entre Kevin y ella era que el cuerpo de Laura se regeneraba, aunque a ambos aún les quedaran las heridas del alma.

-Dejé de ser Ruina hace mucho tiempo –fue lo primero que dijo. –Dejé de ser alguien hace incluso más.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir de aquí, Kevin.

Cerca de allí, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Veloz y Layla debían de haber sido descubiertos y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

-¿Qué me pedirás a cambio? –le cortó Kevin.

-¿Pedir?

-Llevo encerrado más de diez años y un día apareces aquí, salida de no sé donde dispuesta a fiarte de mí y a sacarme de aquí. Es evidente que quieres algo.

Los pasos de veinte hombres armados comenzaron a resonar en el pasillo.

-Necesito que seas el sexto miembro de mi equipo –le contestó Laura tranquilamente, ignorando que a esos tipos les quedaba menos de cien metros para dejarse ver.

El muchacho, no, el hombre frente a ella la miró. En sus ojos verdes, Laura reconoció el odio que ahora mismo sentía por lo que acababa de oír.

-Sólo sé matar. Es el don con el que nací y con el que fui creado.

-Recuérdame que un día te cuente la historia de mi vida –le dijo al tiempo que desenfundaba una sus garras y le hacía un corte superficial en el cuello.

Un pequeño chip de control cayó al suelo. Stark había desarrollado aquella clase de aparatos para los mutantes como Kevin. No anulaban sus poderes, pero sí que los dejaban fuera de servicio cuando entraban en contacto con un inhibidor que llevaban todos sus hombres. El castaño se llevó la mano al cuello para luego mirar atentamente la sangre impregnada en ella. Los movimientos de la mujer habían sido tan rápidos y fluidos que apenas se había dado cuenta de ellos.

Cuando X-23 vio al grupo de contención doblar la esquila del pasillo se agachó con rapidez a tiempo de esquiva una de las balas y de cortar con la cuchilla de su pie las últimas cadenas que retenían a su compañero. De otra patada, Laura lanzó la silla a un lado, haciendo que Kevin también cayera al suelo.

-¡Quédate tendido! –le gritó para hacerse oír entre el silbido ensordecedor de las balas.

Kevin aún estaba un poco entumecido por su nueva libertad, sino la hubiera parado mucho antes de que llegara hasta la puerta. Refugiados ambos tras la pared de piedra maciza, el castaño arrinconó a X-23 en una de las esquinas.

-¡No! ¡Tú te quedas aquí! –gritó también él. –Es hora de que tome un poco de lo que me robaron.

-Pero…

Los ojos de Kevin refulgieron de poder y algo que X reconoció en seguida: la excitación de la batalla. Kevin había sido un león enjaulado y hambriento durante demasiado tiempo. Era justo que ahora él quisiera salir a jugar y no compartir aquel momento con nadie, ni siquiera con ella. Bien, Laura lo entendía y Kevin también tendrían que entender que ahora formaba parte de un grupo, aunque eso podría dejarlo para mañana.

-Bien –dijo al fin. –Pero procura…

Ford le tapó con fuerza la boca a Laura con su propia mano. Presionó un poco más y mientras las balas seguían colándose por la puerta, él se acercó a su cuello y aspiró con fuerza.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo sin tocar a ninguna mujer? –susurró directamente en su oído.

Laura siguió mirándolo fijamente, mientras las afiladas garras abandonaban por a poco sus nudillos. Cuando Kevin notó el dolor punzante en su estómago se separó un poco de ella, lo justo, y la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Tu olor me aturde… Y aún no sé ni tu nombre.

-X-23 –respondió ella haciéndole retroceder aún más.

-No. El de verdad.

Ella se lo pensó un momento y volvió a prestar atención a los tipos que los esperaban fuera. Habían dejado de disparar, seguramente creían que les habían dado y que ambos estarían muertos en el suelo de la celda.

-Laura Kinney.

Kevin levantó una de sus cejas, sorprendido.

-¿La clon de Lobezno? No te recordaba… así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, supongo, desde que ese grupito tuyo os enfrentasteis a mi señora Selene.

Laura se apoyó con fuerza sobre los hombros desnudos de Kevin, reparando por primera vez en el hecho de que el contacto con su piel no le hacía deshacerse en polvo. Se recompuso con rapidez de la sorpresa inicial, tomó impulso y estiró con fuerza su pierna izquierda hacia arriba y hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de uno de los hombres de Stark cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra él. Tenía la garganta cercenada.

-Creí que yo me ocuparía de esto –soltó Ruina con cierta furia sin apartar los ojos del cadáver.

Laura se volvió hacia él de nuevo y se colocó la máscara. El adamantium de sus garras brilló con fuerza bajo la potente luz que los chicos de uniforme acababan de encender con la intención de cegarles.

-A ti parece haberte dado por la cháchara y yo tengo prisa. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Laura salió de la celda y se zambulló de nuevo en la batalla. En cuanto aquellos humanos vieron a la muchacha salir con vida de su escondrijo, empezaron a disparar de nuevo contra ella, sin saber que lo único que conseguirían aquella noche sería cabrearla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De alguna manera.

No.

De alguna _jodida_ manera, les estaban esperando.

Laura acababa de desaparecer en uno de los portales dimensionales que Magik había abierto para ella, en el mismo instante en que la puerta de la sala en la que Illyana y Julian se habían quedado se abrió.

Lo primero que hizo el moreno fue levantar un muro telequinético para protegerlos a ambos, mientras Magik comenzaba a recitar su canción demoníaca. El chico al menos era eficiente, eso debía reconocérselo. Las balas que les lanzaban, era repelidas por el poder de Infernal y devueltas contra los tipejos que las lanzaban en primer lugar. El hechizo de Magik hizo caer a la retaguardia.

-¡Debemos buscar a X-23 y salir de aquí! –gritó Illyana.

De pronto una bala impactó contra ella y se hundió en su brazo. La mutante lanzó un grito de dolor a tiempo de ver cómo el cuerpo de Julian caía de rodillas a su lado, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos y gritando de un modo atroz. El muro ya no estaba y ahora no había ni una sola bala surcando el aire, sólo más de veinte soldados apuntándola a ella directamente con armas de contingencia mutante recién desarrolladas por Industrias Stark.

Uno de los militares se abrió paso entre sus compañeros y se acercó a ella, mientras mantenía su arma en alto. Illyana lo miró con odio mientras se agarraba el brazo herido.

-Illyana Rasputín –comenzó el soldado. –Alias: Magik. Antigua afiliada del grupo terrorista conocido como X-men. Le dábamos por muerta.

La rubia guardó silencio.

-En nombre de Industrias Stark y de toda Norteamérica…

"_¿Laura? ¿X-23? ¿Julian? ¿Illyana? ¡ALGUIEN! Contestad por favor" _

La voz de Thomas habló directamente a su oído a través del pinganillo que todos los trajes llevaban incorporados.

-Aquí Magik. Posición. –contestó ella ante la mirada atónita de sus captores.

"_¡Dios mío, Magik, esto ha sido una carnicería. Layla… Layla… "_

-Posición –volvió a repetir ella ahora más duramente.

"_No lo sé. ¡Joder! Llevo dando vueltas más de diez minutos con Layla en brazos. Esto era una jodida trampa, Magik. ¡Una puta trampa!" _

-Posición…

-¡Cállate demonio! –gritó uno de los soldados.

Magik se volvió de nuevo a prestarles atención y por primera vez aquella noche una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

-He conocido mucha clase de demonios, caballeros. Y yo soy la peor con la que podíais haberos topado.

Sus ojos se opacaron a medida que comenzaba de nuevo a recitar su alegoría de magia. Adivinando sus intenciones, el general ordenó abrir fuego contra el sujeto, pero en ese mismo momento un círculo naranja se abrió bajo los pies de todos ellos tragándoselos y llevándoles directos a un verdadero infierno.

Una vez sola, Illyana se agachó junto a Julian que ahora permanecía inconsciente en el suelo y le tomó el pulso. Era bastante irregular pero al menos aún estaba ahí. La rubia se llevó la mano derecha al oído y presionó el comunicador.

-Veloz, ¿sigues ahÍ?

"_Sí, sigo aquí. ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

-Alguien nos ha traicionado. Párate un momento y dame una posición. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes.

"_Salida de incendios de la octava planta. Date prisa" _

-Ya me tienes ahí.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando los cuatro se materializaron en el complejo donde X-23 había ido a rescatar a Kevin, el fuerte olor a sangre y a muerte los pilló completamente por sorpresa. Laura seguía liada con un soldado, mientras un hombre alto y ataviado únicamente con unos pantalones bajos que supusieron sería Ford desintegraba a los soldados que tenía más cerca.

X-23 captó el haz de luz del disco de Magik y se volvió hacia ellos, cortándole el cuello al soldado con el que jugaba en el camino. Tommy llevaba en brazos a una Layla inconsciente que perdía sangre inconteniblemente y Magik sujetaba el cuerpo medio consciente de Julian pasándose su cuello por el brazo. La mitad de su equipo estaba fuera de combate y una rabia primaria se apoderó de ella. Se acercó a ellos, clavándole sus garras en el corazón a otro soldado caído que todavía respiraba. Tomó el pulso de Layla, estaba demasiado débil.

-Vámonos de aquí –ordenó. -¡Kevin!

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con la mirada de un niño al que le hubieran prohibido seguir jugando con su juguete favorito.

-¡ESPERAD! –gritó alguien desde una de las celdas contiguas. -¡NO PODÉIS DEJARNOS AQUÍ! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡VOLVERÁN!

Algo dentro de Laura la hizo volverse y acercarse a la celda de donde provenía la voz. Se asomó a la pequeña ventana que había en la puerta blindada y vio a una niña de no más de veinte años apoyada tras ella, golpeándola.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Molly Hayes. Fui una Runaway. Sacadme de aquí, por favor. No sabéis lo que esas bestias nos hacen ahí arriba. –lloró desesperada.

-Apártate de la puerta, Molly.

La niña obedeció. La puerta blindada fue como mantequilla derretida para el adamantium de la mutante. La joven se quedó mirando a su libertadora.

-¿Eres la hija de Lobezno o algo así?

-Algo así –contestó distraídamente mientras miraba al resto de las celdas. –Magik, ¿crees que podrás llevarnos a todos?

-Por supuesto –asintió sin vacilar la mutante. –Pero debemos darnos prisa, no creo que mi hechizo nos libre por mucho más tiempo de los hombres de Stark.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Esto ha sido un jodido error! –gritó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener a buen recaudo sus garrar.

-¡Cálmate, Laura!

-¿Qué me calme? ¿De verdad estás sugiriendo que me calme? He metido a mi equipo en una jodida trampa por tu culpa, Maximoff. He tenido que sacar a Foley de un hospital lleno de refugiados de guerra y traérmelo aquí sin ningún tipo de explicaciones y ponerlo a trabajar con Layla. Estaba medio muerta cuando llegamos aquí y más te vale que no lo esté del todo cuando abandone este despacho, sino te juro por Dios que…

-¿Que qué, Laura? –la retó el velocista. -¿Qué harás?

-Te mataré a ti y a quien haya sido tan estúpido de traicionarme y creer que no lo voy a pillar –susurró.

A Mercurio se le heló la sangre. Él ya era más que un adulto y mucho más que un mutante experimentado, pero aquella amenaza de sus labios se le hizo demasiado real. Si en algo se parecía X-23 a su predecesor aunque solo fuera una mota minúscula, cumpliría su venganza y lo lamentarían.

-Lo encontraré. Quien quiera que haya hecho esto…

-No, Pietro. Se acabó.

-¿Dimites?

Ella se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo y la abrió. Antes de salir se volvió de nuevo hacia el mutante.

-De ahora en adelante mi equipo y yo iremos por libre. Me has dado las pistas necesarias para comenzar y ahora nosotros acabaremos el trabajo. No volveré a ser tan estúpida como para confiar en vosotros.

-¿Y adónde se supone que irás? Ahora mismo posiblemente seas la mutante más buscada del planeta. Nicolas ha informado sobre ti a cualquier agente de la ley. Eres la terrorista número uno en la lista, X. No hay lugar más seguro que éste.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Adiós, Pietro. Puede que nos volvamos a ver o puede que no. Reza lo que sepas por lo que creas más conveniente.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, salió del despacho y se fue a buscar a su equipo.


End file.
